The Aftermath
by Arek
Summary: Five years after the Baldur's Gate sequal, a new tale begins
1. The New Beginning

This tale begins in the city of Athkatla in the world of Faerun. Athkatla is home to every type of hero and villain known to the world. Here is where the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart has their Stronghold, sending their paladins and clerics to the corners of the world. This is also home to the Shadow Thieves. This guild of thieves runs the black market that sweeps the world from the far reaches of Neverwinter, to the southern empire of Amn. However, Athkatla is home to much more then mortals. The Undead control the graveyards of this town. At night one can see skeletal beings rising from the dirt to do the biddings of their necromancer masters. In the areas around the graveyards, rumors circulate of a new vampire keep within the depths of the numerous crypts in the town. This is a town that has seen this type of thing before. Five years prior, a group of vampires had taken control of the crypts of Athkatla and began summoning the dead to do their evil wishes. A group of mercenaries, led by a fierce Bhaalspawn named Arek, slaughtered what they thought to be all of the vampires. At the same time, the Shadow Thieves tried to use Arek to take control of the town. Now, five years later, Arek has returned to Athkatla. He is no longer just another mercenary. He has become a demy-God, the new Lord of Murder. He is an Undead Hunter Paladin for the Order of the Radiant Heart. In his company are his half brother Tavion, a Dragon Slayer, Minsc, a Berserker Ranger/Thief, as well as Keara, Victoria and Valerine, three of the best mages known through the realm of Amn. Arek, Tavion and Minsc, all followers of the Rashemar Ranger Code, have sworn to protect these mages, even willing to sacrifice themselves to keep them safe. The beginning of this tale places the group at the Paladin Stronghold in the Temple district of Athkatla..  
  
Three men are standing in the road, looking at a statue in front of a massive building. Arek and his company have arrived at the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart. Arek is a tall man, reaching 6'3" with a muscular build. He has short, fiery red hair with stunningly green eyes. Upon seeing the statue of Helm, the Order's God, Arek smiles to himself. He turns to Minsc saying "Ahh, the Stronghold. Feels weird to be back here doesn't it Minsc, especially after our previous adventures within this city."  
  
"Aye, that it does Arek, that it does," replied Minsc. Minsc, reaching 6'6" has an overly muscular build to him. His bald head is decorated with strange tattoos from his homeland with dark brown eyes that have been trained to find every detail in any environment. Minsc then pulls out his hamster companion, Boo. "Don't you think so too, oh mighty Boo?" Minsc is a weird companion. Arek and the rest of the group believe he was hit to many times on the head as a young ranger and is suffering from it. He seems to believe that his hamster, Boo, is from a distant world.  
  
Tavion joins with Arek by the statue. Tavion is Arek's brother and is likewise 6'3" with a muscular build. He, however, has brown hair and matching eyes. Tavion says to his brother, "So Arek, are we going to stand here reminiscing all day, or are we going to go in and meet up with the mages that we are supposed to be protecting?"  
  
"Sorry Tavion, you are right. We should find these mages and take them begin our escort. I just wonder why the Order wants me to do it; I thought that they had revoked my Paladin hood after the Bhaalspawn trouble."  
  
"Well, why are we waiting around here for, let's go find out for ourselves." Tavion heads for the entrance. When he opens the grand oak doors, he stands in awe at the site before him. A gold walled entrance hall waits before him, the gold reflecting the candles burning in the grand chandelier over head.  
"Pretty impressive, isn't it brother?" Arek smiles at his younger brothers gaping jaw. Minsc on the other hand is looking at a painting of a muscle ripped warrior. He laughs loudly, but then stops when he notices Arek and Tavion looking strangely at him. "What is so funny about that, Minsc?" asks Arek.  
  
"I just think that this man is a wimp when compared to the power of Boo." He holds Boo up to the painting, "Don't you think so too?"  
  
"Err; right, yes, Boo is much more powerful. But we can talk about this another time; we have an appointment to meet with the Paladin Lords." Arek walks through the entrance hall and in to a grand lobby full of Paladins and Squires, hurrying about the hall to continue with the daily training routines. Arek, Tavion and Minsc walk to another set of double oak doors. "Well, this is it," Arek says as he walks through the doors in to a grand office filled with five gem-encrusted thrones. In these seats sit five battle hardened men, each the bearer of a great many battle scars across their features.  
  
The Paladin seated at the middle chair stands up as he greets the trio. "Greetings Arek, I am Hrothgar. We have met before, although I was just an ordinary Paladin then. In the last five years, I have risen up to become the leader of the Order. I am sure that you have many questions on your mind, but I think I can answer a few of them without you asking. First and foremost, you are thinking that you had been stripped of you Paladin hood. Well, in light of what happened five years ago, a companion of yours, Sir Anomen, has spoken on your behalf and we have decided that to take away your Paladin hood would be a terrible loss to the Order." At these words, Arek's mood lightened. He had not seen nor heard from Anomen in five years, right after the end of the Bhaalspawn crisis. "Secondly," Hrothgar continued, "we haven't had the need to call on you because we know that the fate you chose for yourself has kept you quite busy; as well as the fact that there hasn't been any major crisis in the realm until now. And the last question to answer is, 'what are you doing here?' To answer that, I would like you to meet Victoria, Valerine, and Keara. They are three of the more powerful witches in Amn. They have been given the task of seeking out three different Shadow Thief guilds and putting a stop to their black market deals. We need you and your companions to protect them while they carry out their business. We have been following your travels and noticed that you have all taken up the Rashemar Ranger Code, so this should fulfill that code of honor. Do you accept this task that has been given to you?"  
  
"If you'd give me a few moments to talk it over with my companions Hrothgar, I'll see what they think and then let you know."  
  
"Take as much time as you need. When you have reached a decision, speak to Sir Hauk outside this hall and he will gather the other lords."  
  
"My thanks, Sir Hrothgar." Arek leaves the hall, followed by Tavion and Minsc. They go off to a corner of the Great Hall and confer with one another. "So what do you think about this Tavion?"  
  
"I think that we should accept this mission. After all, with what you told me about your dealings with the Shadow Thieves, I figured you would have said 'yes' from the get go."  
  
"And you Minsc? What do you think we should do?"  
  
"Boo and I would love to take on this mission. It would be just like having a witch again. This time I won't fail like I.failed.Dynheir.*sniff sniff*."  
  
"Alright, well that settles it; we are going to take on this mission. Maybe now I can finally feel right in doing some mercenary work. Five years is a long time to have people ignoring you." Arek heads over to Sir Hauk. "We have reached a decision. We'd like to speak with the other lords." Sir Hauk walks back into the throne room while Arek, Tavion and Minsc follow him inside. Sirs Keldorn, Hauk, Arcexes, Augustus, and Hrothgar are waiting.  
  
Hrothgar stands and addresses Arek, "So have you reached a decision."  
  
"Yes we have Sir Hrothgar. We accept this mission and we will do everything in our power to protect the mages while they go about their task."  
  
"Good. Sir Hauk, please bring the mages in." Sir Hauk goes off to an attaché chamber. He returns shortly followed by three stunningly beautiful women, all of medium heights between 5'5" and 5'9" The lead mage, Victoria, has dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. The middle of the three, Keara, has dark red hair and hazel eyes. The third, Valerine, has blonde hair and blue eyes. They carry a sense of power with them and upon further inspection, Arek realizes that they are all wearing Elfish Mage armor, armor granted to only those mages who have done a great service to the Elf lords. That armor is as strong as Minsc's Blue Dragon Scale armor, or even Tavion's Red Dragon Scale armor, though nothing was as strong as his own Silver Dragon Scale armor. "Arek, may I present you to Victoria, Valerine and Keara. They are the mages that you will be escorting throughout Amn as they go to accomplish their tasks. Victoria is a mage that specializes in the physical aspects of magic, such as casting elemental spells or polymorphing spells as well as Haste and Invisibility. Keara specializes in the conjuration of beings, such as monsters or animals. And Valerine specializes in healing magic's, though she also is good with spells used in thievery, such as Knock or Detect Traps. Not to mention they all know Identity spells, should you need them during your travels. Since you and your brother Tavion are both Paladins, you have the special abilities that apply to your classes, and Minsc has his ranger abilities. So now that you have a background about the people you will be traveling with, I ask that you get prepared and depart immediately, you have much to uncover about the dealings of the Shadow Thieves."  
  
"It shall be as you ask, Sir Hrothgar," Arek replies as he turns on his heel and walks swiftly from the room, followed closely by Tavion and Minsc, then by Victoria, Keara and Valerine. They make their way out of the Order's stronghold and once outside, Arek makes his way to an unfriendly part of Athkatla, the Slum district. Here one can find the infamous Copper Coronet. Arek leads the group inside and then finds a table. "Well, I figured that we should get a little better acquainted before we begin our journey. I am Arek. If you have never heard of me before, and I must ask where you have been if you have not heard of me, then I will give you a brief history of my life. I am a Bhaalspawn, though not just any spawn. I have taken over as the God of Murder. Why am I trusted so much by the Order? That is simple. I was the only spawn of Bhaal that wasn't trying to become a god. Tavion here just recently found out about his heritage. I've killed my brothers and sisters who tried to become Bhaal. I only accepted the God hood because I felt that I could help bring calm to this world. That is all you need to know, though if you want to know more, just ask me." Arek then sat down and looked to his brother to speak next.  
  
"I am Tavion and as Arek said, I am his brother. After the Time of Troubles, Arek found me and told me what I was. I had no idea until then that I was a Bhaalspawn. I am a dragon slayer and also a Paladin to the Order of the Radiant Heart. I have been traveling with my brother for four years and I have seen and learned much about this world in my duties as a Paladin." Tavion then sits down just as Minsc stands up.  
  
"I am Minsc. I am a Rashemar ranger. I met Arek six years ago down in the mining village of Nashkel. He helped me rescue my witch Dynheir from a stronghold of knolls and I have been traveling with him since. He and his brother have been accepted by my Rashemar clan and are considered my brothers. Oh, and this is Boo," holding up the hamster, "He is a strong creature who has helped Arek and I kill many terrible creatures." He sits down and pets Boo on the head. Arek then stands back up.  
  
"Well, would the three of you like to introduce yourselves?" He looks around at the mages sitting at the table. Valerine is the first to stand up.  
  
"I am Valerine. I am a mage that specializes in healing spells as well as thievery spells. I have been a mage for six years now and I actually met Arek in Beregost, or saw him rather. I was at the top of my class in the magician school in Tethyr." Valerine sits down as Keara rises.  
  
"I am Keara. I specialize in the conjuration of beings. Many think that I should be considered a cleric, but I have many abilities that the clerics do not have. I have been a mage now for eight years, also at the top of my class in the magician school in Candlekeep." She sits down. Finally, the last mage rises. She is the most beautiful women that Arek has ever seen. And there is a sense of power around her that greatly intrigues Arek.  
  
"I am Victoria. I specialize in the control of the physical aspects of magic. I have been a mage for almost ten years now, and I was taught by Elminister himself. I have great control and respect for the magic that I use. One thing that neither of my colleagues mentioned is that we are all respected by the Elves. We have fought with them against the Drow, even protecting Suldenesalar from the invading Drow. This is why we have the Elfish Mage armor." She sits down. Arek once again stands up to address the group.  
  
"Well now that we all know each other, I think that it is fitting to toast to the success of our mission. To fair travels and sturdy steel." Arek raises his glass in toast then takes a long swig of his Dragonbreath Ale.  
  
"Here, here!" Minsc yells. By now he is already drunk and the group laughs as they notice that Boo is stumbling around the table. They continue to laugh and talk until finally calling it a night. As Arek finally heads toward his room, he smiles, relishing in the feeling of traveling with a group once again. 


	2. Shadow Thieve Part 1

The following day, Arek wakes up and goes down to the lobby of the Copper Coronet. He is soon joined by his brother Tavion. "Good morning Tavion, have a good rest?"  
  
"Aye that I did, though I woke up this morning and felt I really needed to talk to you. I am glad that you were down here before everyone else."  
  
"What's bothering you little brother?" Arek asked.  
  
"It has to do with this mission that we have taken for the Order. Do you really think that we can help stop something as large and as powerful as the Shadow Thieves? I mean, who knows how far they have extended their power during the last five years."  
  
"Well to be honest with you Tavion, we don't have to take out the whole guild." Victoria speaks up from behind the brothers. She is clad in the same way she was the previous day, though now she is carrying a staff with her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tavion asks. Arek looks intrigued too. They both wait for her to have a seat before she starts explaining her statement.  
  
"We only have to take out the more powerful of the guild leaders. The leaders we are looking for are Kobebryant, Peterose and Ojjsimpson. One of them is currently here in Athkatla, one is in Baldur's Gate, and the third is in Nashkel. I figured that today we would get started on the guild hall here in Athkatla. Know this though; we must first try to reach a diplomatic resolution. We aren't going to go in there with our weapons drawn. I would ask that you tell this to your other companion; he seems to be the type to kill first, and then ask questions." She looks at Arek to see what he has to say.  
  
"You know him that well already, wow. I thought we were going to have to tell him that. Maybe we should have him wait outside with the healer, incase we need to get out of the guild hall. Sound good?"  
  
"Yes it does. We should get going soon. I'll go get Valerine and Keara and you go get Minsc. Well meet you back here in a few." Victoria gets up and leaves the table and heads to the rooms that she shared with the other mages. Tavion heads to the room that Minsc occupied. Before he could get there, however, Minsc comes bursting out of his room shouting a battle cry. Tavion steps back and sticks his foot out, tripping the ranger, causing Minsc to fall flat on his face. Minsc gets up and glares at the Dragon slayer, then smiles a big ear to ear grin.  
  
"How did you know that I was doing that?" the ranger asked.  
  
"I couldn't hear your snoring so I figured you were awake. Then I didn't hear movement from your room so I knew you had to be waiting for something." Tavion gives a smile that matches Minsc's own. For some time now Minsc had been training Tavion the skills of a ranger.  
  
"You are getting much better. Maybe we can get you a hamster soon. That way Boo can have a playmate. Wouldn't that be nice Boo?" Minsc pets his hamster and walks over to the table where Arek is waiting. "Good morning, Arek."  
  
"Good morning Minsc, sleep well? You kept me awake for over an hour with your snoring last night."  
  
"Ahh, I am sorry my friend, I had too much to drink last night." Despite sounding ashamed, Minsc gives a little smile.  
  
"It is quite alright, though I hope you are sober today, we are going to visit the local Shadow Thieves guild." Minsc smile grows at the sound of Arek's words. "But don't go thinking we are going to go in with our weapons drawn. We are going to try diplomacy first. I am having you stay outside with the healer Valerine while Tavion, Keara, Victoria and I go in to talk to the leader, Kobebryant. If things get messy inside, we will signal for you to come in. Understand?"  
  
"Yes I do, as does Boo, though he would like to get a taste of those nasty thieves."  
  
"What should we bring for equipment brother?" Tavion asks.  
  
"I'm bringing the Avenger." The Holy Avenger is the weapon of choice for Arek. He took it from the horde of gold kept by the red dragon Firkraag. It has saved his life many times and over the years, Arek has learned to wield the two handed sword with one hand, right or left, it does not matter which. "For you, Tavion, I'd say bring Dragonsbane and the Flail of Ages or the Equalizer." Dragonsbane is the weapon of choice for Tavion. It was given to him by a dying Paladin that had received a mortal wound at the hands of a blue dragon named Ixritamut. The Flail of Ages is a five headed flail that Arek constructed. It causes acid, poison, fire, ice and electric damage to those that get hit by the heads. The Equalizer is a long sword that Arek found in his travels. It had been broken long ago, and Arek, having found the pieces, reconstructed the blade. It is especially deadly against any form of evil creature. "And for you, Minsc, I'd say bring Lilracor." Lilracor, legend says, was once a very cocky man from the North. He was said to have been transformed into a sword after chopping down a sacred tree. The sword talks to the wielder, offering the holder advice on combat techniques as well as making demands of the holder. The personality inhabiting the sword is very cocky, even after years of being a sword. Minsc and Tavion both nod in agreement and go to gather their gear. Arek goes to his room and puts on his Silver Dragon Scale armor, inspecting the almost impenetrable armor. He grabbed his sword and sheathed it across his back as well as placing Azuredge, a returning throwing axe, at his hip he headed back down stairs. He arrived to see three heavily armed mages as well as three pseudo dragon familiars. Victoria's familiar was an iridescent blue color, Keara's a red color and Valerine's a snow white color. Victoria held an elegant golden staff. Upon further inspection, Arek noticed it was tipped at both ends and along the staff were many runes. Keara held a sling that looked very accurate and Valerine held a Moonblade, similar to the one held by an old elf mage companion that had traveled with Arek. They were all wearing their Elf Mage Armor, as well as protection cloaks. As Arek made his way down stairs, he put on his horned Helm of Baldur. He looked behind him to see Tavion and Minsc following him down stairs. Tavion had put on his Red Dragon Scale armor. Dragonsbane and the Equalizer were in their sheaths and the Flail of Ages was in a holster at his hip. He had put on his Dragon Helm and his Cloak of Power was draped around his shoulders. This cloak had saved Tavion many times from the effects of vampires. Minsc too had on his Cloak of Power over his Blue Dragon Scale armor. Lilracor was sheathed around his shoulder and he also had his Elfish long bow around his opposite shoulder. His quiver was at his hip.  
  
When he got to the mages he bid them good morning and when Tavion and Minsc joined them they too began speaking with the mages. Arek spoke soon afterwards saying "Well, we should work our way to the guild hall. Victoria, is it still in the Docks district?"  
  
"Yes it is. We should travel there as quickly as we can, so that we don't draw attention to the thieves before we get there."  
  
"Ok then. Remember, Minsc and Valerine are going to wait outside. If we need you, we will signal for you to come inside," Arek told the group.  
  
"How will we know if you need us?" asked Valerine.  
  
Victoria was the one to answer, "If we need you, my familiar, Cloudwing, will come and get you." Minsc nodded in acknowledgement. The group then left the building heading in the direction of the docks.  
  
They made their way throw the city unimpeded and were soon standing outside a building bustling with activity. They noticed, however, that few commoners approached the building. The ones that did were soon turned away by armed men. The men at work must work for the thieves, Arek thought to himself as he took in the familiar sights of the docks. Victoria headed over to the guard by the door and talked with him for a moment before the guard opened the door heading into the guild. Arek, Tavion and Keara followed her into the building and were amazed at the site that they saw. The last time Arek had been here, the floors were disorderly filled to the ceilings with crates of stolen goods. Now, the only walkways were between rows and rows of stacked goods. If they had to fight their way out, it was going to be very difficult to maneuver in the narrow passages. Victoria again talked to a guard and the group was led to a room in the back corner of the floor. Arek cast one last look out the window at Minsc and Valerine, hoping that they would not be needed. He would hate to have to fight through the rows to regroup with his companions.  
  
Arek, Tavion, Victoria and Keara were led into a room that was lavishly decorated. Arek took notice of a man sitting in a very elegant leather chair. He had on a gold suit of plate mail armor and Arek wondered how powerful that armor was. When they had all entered the room, the man spoke. "I am Kobebryant, the leader of the Shadow Thieves here in Athkatla. My guard here tells me that you have business to do with me that cannot wait. I am a busy man, but not even a man as busy as I can say no when to Paladins come knocking along with two of the most renowned mages in Amn. So tell me, what can I help you with today?"  
  
"We have come to negotiate a deal with you that will stop your black market dealings here in Athkatla," answered Victoria. Kobebryant stared at her as if she was joking and laughed out loud at her proposition.  
  
"Oh really? And what, pray tell, might you be able to offer me in exchange for my profiting business that I have here?"  
  
"How about your life?" replied Tavion. He motioned to draw one of his swords. Arek however, grabbed his arm and willed his brother to relax.  
  
"Easy brother, we are to negotiate diplomatically."  
  
"We are offering you asylum, freedom from the coming persecution by the government of Amn. If you stop your dealings now, we promise that the law will not touch you." Victoria looked as though she thought that this might work.  
  
"You are offering me a chance to save myself? Lady, I have an army of two thousand strong in places through out the Empire of Amn. They could reach Athkatla in a matter of days. No government will hold me for long, if they can get me. Now, get out of my sight before I am forced to remove you with my guards. At this, Arek stepped forward and removed his helm and stared into the face of the thief lord.  
  
"You may not remember me, Kobebryant, but I worked for the Shadow Thieves five years ago, while they were under the leadership of Aryn Linvail. He wasn't smart and he didn't know when to accept offers. I know how he died and I'm telling you, if you don't want to end up like him, I suggest you accept this offer. I will not warn you again."  
  
"Ahh yes, I do remember you Arek. You were a fool to work for Linvail. And you are also a fool if you think that I could not kill you right now. No one would know it happened. With enough gold, even the lord of Amn would give me a pardon."  
  
Arek looked to Victoria and saw the defeat in her eyes. He then looked back to Kobebryant and said "Then you leave me no choice." He drew his sword and then heard the sound of two swords being drawn from a sheath as Tavion drew Dragonsbane and the Equalizer. Arek and Tavion, as well as Keara's familiar, Phoenix, circled around Keara and Victoria. Cloudwing flew out the window and headed toward the direction of where Minsc and Valerine were.  
  
"You do realize that there are only 5 of you and 50 of me. Not to mention the others located throughout the city. If you don't leave now, you will not leave Athkatla alive." Kobebryant then drew his weapon, a saw-edged scimitar. Arek took a step forward when he heard the doors open behind him. In rushed 4 of Kobebryant's guards. Tavion met the first two, engaging one with the Equalizer and the other with Dragonsbane. Kobebryant rushed towards a distracted Arek, who at the last minute parried the scimitar with a left handed stroke of the Avenger. Keara moved to help Tavion with one of the guards, casting spells at one of the guards. Victoria used her staff and fought against one of the guards while the familiar Phoenix clawed and blew fire at the fifth guard. Tavion finished off his opponent then moved on to help out Keara.  
  
Arek, meanwhile, continued to fight with Kobebryant. The thief was definitely a good fighter, but Arek noticed that the man was tiring. He was also suffering from many cuts that Arek had given him. Arek was not trying to kill the man. He wanted to tire him out and make him give up. Another burst of voices, however, managed to change his mind. He turned to the thief and said "Give up now, save your guards and your own life. I promise I won't kill you."  
  
The thief then said to Arek "I won't give up, and neither will my men. You'll just have to kill us all!" and with that he charged at Arek, swinging his scimitar through the air like a berserker. Arek dodged his attack and then swung his sword around his head and then downward in a dissecting swing. The sword collided with the top of the thief's head and split his body in two. Arek then hurried past the halves and met the onslaught of guards. He hacked a great path, swinging his sword at anything in front of him. Tavion, Keara, Victoria and Phoenix all followed at a safe distance, killing anything that Arek's swinging sword did not. Arek finally reached a corridor and saw Minsc fighting with a dozen enemies, keeping them all back with his swinging sword. Arek and the rest of the group met up with Minsc, and forming a perimeter around the three mages fought with every last guard that came at them. The familiars were busy causing anything that tried to escape to run back towards the corridor in which Arek and the group were finishing off the rest of the guild hall's guards.  
  
In the aftermath of the guild hall battle, Arek surveyed the carnage. Arek, Minsc and Tavion had done a number on the guards. Once Arek had killed Kobebryant, the guards fought in a defeated manner. Minsc looked around, grinning like an idiot at the scene of carnage. "It has been too long since Minsc and Boo have fought so many. If feels so good to be fighting again." Boo gave an almost affirmative 'squeak' at Minsc's word. Arek walked over to the three mages who were sitting in a corner that wasn't covered in blood or body parts. "I'm sorry that happened the way it did. We tried to reason with him and but he did not listen. You do realize that it had to happen this way don't you?"  
  
Valerine and Keara merely looked at him, almost in disgust at seeing what he was capable of. Victoria, however, looked at him and said, "Yes I do realize that it had to happen this way. We did say that if we couldn't solve it peacefully, we would use force. We did exactly as we said." And with that she turned and left followed by the other two mages and their familiars. Arek looked at Tavion and Minsc and said, "Look around for any alcohol powerful enough to put someone to sleep after one glass. Leave everything else for the authorities to deal with." With that he too left the hall and followed the mages back to the Copper Coronet. As bad as he felt about the incident, he couldn't help feeling the sensation at the bottom of his stomach, for it was part of his heritage, and he knew it was felt by Tavion. It was the satisfaction that blood had been spilled for the Lord of Murder. 


	3. On the Road

That evening, Arek sat around with Minsc and Tavion. The two had done what he'd asked them to do and they were drinking a bottle of some very potent alcohol. He hadn't seen the three mages since returning to the Copper Coronet, but Tavion and Minsc said that they were in their rooms and had been since the fight at the Shadow Thieves guild hall. He honestly didn't care that much right now. He did exactly what they said they'd do, if they couldn't reach a diplomatic solution, they would use force. He knew that they were disgusted by how he'd dealt with the leader, but he had no control over what happened; it was in his blood line. Tavion was the same way, so were many others that shared the blood line of the former Lord of Murder, his father Bhaal. He was sure that if he hadn't charged through the guards that Tavion would have. He didn't have time to worry right now, however. The three fighters were planning their next plan for what to do about the thieves. "Kobebryant did say that he has an army of two thousand strong. What's to keep them from rebuilding the guild? I think that we should take our time getting to Nashkel. We should travel from town to town along the way, seeing what kind of state the Shadow Thieves are in. If they attack us, we'll know that the other two leaders know what happened. The more cells we take out, the easier things should be along the way. The two major cities between here and Nashkel would be Trademeet and Umar Hills. Now neither of these places is big, but with the markets in Trademeet, there are bound to be many Shadow Thieves. There isn't much in Umar Hills, though it might not be bad to check it out. I know that Madulf and his tribe are there and they wouldn't let thieves run that town. I think that we should have Tavion and Keara go check that out, then meet us at de'Arnise Keep. I'm sure Nalia wouldn't mind seeing us. What do you tow think?"  
  
"I don't like being separated from the group like this, but if it would help you to know that the Shadow Thieves haven't touched Umar Hills, I'll do it. It would give me some time to lead, what with Arek taking charge all the time." At this he gives his brother a playful punch in the arm.  
  
"Minsc and Boo agree with Arek's plan. It is smart and it will give Minsc and Boo some exercise, we haven't been on the road for a long time." Minsc drinks from his flask and pets his hamster on the head.  
  
Arek drains his glass, then, looking at Tavion and Minsc, he says to the two, "Alright then, tomorrow Minsc and I will take Victoria and Valerine to Trademeet, and Tavion and Keara will head up to Umar Hills. Now, we need to get some rest before our travels. You guys go on up and I will go talk to Victoria and let her know what is going on. Tavion and Minsc leave the table and Arek heads towards the room that was occupied by Victoria. He knocks on the door and it is quickly opened by Victoria. "Sorry to disturb you so late, Victoria, but I was just making plans with Tavion and Minsc and I thought I'd run them by you, is it alright if I come in?"  
  
"Yes, please do." She opens the door wider for him to enter and he does so. He takes a seat as she sits down in a lounge chair. Cloudwing flies by into the bedroom when Arek enters, leaving the two to talk. Victoria looks at Arek and asks, "So what do you have in mind for going about the rest of the journey?"  
  
"Well first off, I want to apologize for the way things went today. I tried to talk to Kobebryant to get him to surrender, but he wouldn't have it. As for the way things went during the fighting, I am sorry for that as well. When I get into a battle it is hard for me to control my rage. It has to do in part with my bloodline. As hard as I try, I cannot control the things that run through my body. My father, the late Lord of Murder, Bhaal, was a ruthless killer and relished in the spilling of blood. That is why my tactics today were somewhat brutal. Tavion, too, feels the things I do when he is in battle, as do all the other Bhaalspawn living today." He paused a moment to read the expression on her face. Thankfully, it was one of understanding, and it also showed an expression of pity. He continued, saying, "As for our plans, you, Valerine, Minsc and I will head down to Trademeet, to see if we can uncover any of the troops that Kobebryant says he has. I don't believe that we will encounter an army of two thousand strong, but if we can uncover and Shadow Thieves, that would be costly to the other two leaders in Nashkel and Baldur's Gate. Tavion and Keara will head towards the area of Umar Hills to see if he can uncover and Thieves in that area. We will meet in a few days at a keep that is controlled by a good friend of mine. From there, we will head northward to Nashkel. Does this sound good to you?"  
  
"It does. It seems like you have a great understanding into the minds of these Thieves. I wonder, what history do you have with them?"  
  
"Five years ago, I led a party throughout Faerun. We managed to put an end to the troubles that plagued the Sword Coast. Another Bhaalspawn, like me, was terrorizing the trade routes. After he had killed my foster father, a good friend to Elminister himself, Gorion, I pledged to seek him out and kill him. I was successful, a hero to the Sword Coast. But soon after, people feared that I would follow in my brother's footsteps and try to take over the area. I soon left, heading south toward Amn. My party was attacked while we slept and we were captured by a man named Jon Irenicus. The people that attacked us, I later found out were Shadow Thieves. After I escaped and hunted for Irenicus, the Shadow Thieves attempted to use me to further their reach over the city by exterminating a group of vampires that were killing them off one by one. I found out that they were using me and I have wanted vengeance on them ever since."  
  
"You have had a hard life, Arek. I don't understand what you have been through. I have not had an easy life myself, but I cannot begin to fathom what you have been through." He looks into her face and sees tears forming in her eyes. "After today, I have become afraid. What is to stop anyone from doing what you did to the guards to us? We have no combat experience. I am afraid that somewhere along the way, we will fail, that we will perish. Who can save us from death?"  
  
"You have nothing to fear as long as Minsc, Tavion and I are here. We will not let anything happen to you. We will die first before anyone gets close to you. I trust Minsc and Tavion and I know that they will put their lives on the line to ensure that you are safe and protected." Arek gives her a determined look. Suddenly, Victoria hugs him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugs her back, comforting her. She lets go of Arek and as he heads for the door, she kisses him firmly on the lips. Arek kisses her back, but she pulls away quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It's just that you are just strong and powerful, I just couldn't help myself. You are a very proud and determined warrior I pity anyone that you face." She kisses him on the cheek and then lets him leave.  
  
Arek walks back to his room and takes off his armor. He is just getting into bed when he here's a knock on his door. He goes over to the door with a dagger in his hand and opens the door slowly. In the candle light from his bedside table he makes out the features of Victoria. He replaces his dagger in its sheath and opens the door further, allowing her entry. She walks in and looks at Arek. "I was wondering if it would be alright if I stayed here. For some reason, I don't want to be alone tonight. Cloudwing is with Keara and Phoenix for the night and my room just feels so empty."  
  
"Sure, you may stay here. Go ahead and take the bed, I'll take the floor." As he moves away from her, she grabs his shoulder. He turns around to see her staring up at him. She leans in and kisses him again. He returns her kiss and soon he has his arms wrapped around her. She starts to undo his shirt, unbuttoning it and throws it across the room. She then undoes his pants and he kicks them off. His hands untie her cloak and it falls away, revealing her naked body. He presses up against her and they kiss once again. For a moment they stand there, exploring each others body. Then Arek picks her up and places her on the bed. He lies down on top of her and slides himself into her. She moans aloud as he pushes back and forth against her body. Each push against her brought them closer and closer until it was all over. They lay there for a long while, simply kissing one another until they both fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Arek and Victoria woke up early so that Victoria could return to her room before the rest of the group got up. However, when Arek walked back down the hall way, he saw Keara coming out of Tavion's room. He smiled to himself as she walked by with an embarrassed look on her face. Arek headed down to Tavion's room and knocked on his door. He opened it and Arek came into the room with a look that would have made any other man soil himself. Before Tavion could speak, however, Arek turned his face into that of a brother congratulating a brother for achieving success. "So I take it you had a very good night last night then, eh little brother?" Arek smiled as he waited for Tavion's reply.  
  
"A gentleman does not speak of such things," he replied. He could have stuck with that had he not started laughing the moment the words left his mouth. "I'd stick to that if I were a gentleman, I swear I would. Yes, I did have a good night, and unless my ears deceived me, you did too." He smiled back at his brother, who had turned a light shade of red.  
  
"That I did, that I did. But don't let it get in the way of our objective, we have a job to do." Arek smiled as he left his brothers room and headed back to his own. He dressed in his clothes and then put on his armor. He grabbed the Avenger, Azuredge and the Sword of Sunburst as well as his traveling pack and headed downstairs. He sat there and waited for the remainder of the party to come down stairs. Victoria arrived first and greeted Arek with a kiss. Tavion and Keara came next, each looking pleased with themselves. Only Minsc and Valerine looked as they would on any given day. They all had their weapons and packs with them. Arek stood up once every one had been seated and said, "Today we split up for the period of one week. Tavion and Keara, you two are to go to Umar Hills and see if you can find anything to do with the Shadow Thieves. Minsc, Victoria, Valerine and I are going to Trademeet to see what we can find their. Hopefully Jaheria's Druid Enclave can help us out down there. Tavion, be sure that you talk to Valygar, the cities ranger, or Madulf, the Orc in who lives just north of the town. He is a good friend of mine and will surely help you out. We will meet in one week at the de'Arnise keep. From there we will head to Nashkel. If you have any questions, ask them now."  
  
Tavion was the only one who spoke. "Are we going to use force, or do you want us to use diplomacy?"  
  
"If the thieves know what happened here, which they probably do, you will have to use force if you want to stay alive. Now, let's head out." The party left the Coronet and headed towards the city gates. Once at the gates, Tavion and Keara headed northward towards Umar Hills while Arek and the rest of the group headed southward to Trademeet.  
  
Tavion and Keara spent the better part of a day traveling. They stopped just five hours away from Umar Hills so that they could rest for the night. They kissed by the fire, but before anything further could happen, Tavion's ranger senses heard a noise that caught his attention. He heard the rustle of leaves and knew that it was from some sort of flying creature. He told Keara to wait by the fire with Phoenix and to keep a sharp eye out. But before he could do any searching, a great winged beast flew into the clearing. Though it wasn't a dragon, it was almost as vicious. A huge wyvern stood before Tavion. The wyvern let out a loud roar and Tavion drew Dragonsbane and the Flail of Ages. The wyvern reared its head and swung it neck downward, trying to grab Tavion with its jaws. Tavion braced himself, ducked under the head and stabbed his sword upward into the jaw of the beast. It impaled itself in the beast's jaw bone and Tavion was lifted off the ground as the wyvern recoiled in agony. As Tavion hung in the air, the beast tried to swipe its tail at Tavion. Tavion merely swung the Flail of Ages at the spiked tail. As the flail collided with the tail, each of the flail's heads desecrated one of the spikes. The beast roared again, managing to get the blade out of its jaw. Tavion fell to the ground and felt the air rush out of his lungs as the beast planted a foot on his chest. Tavion struggled, trying to reach his nearby sword. The pressure of the foot increased, causing more and more air to rush out of his lungs. Suddenly, there was a bright flash from behind him and the pressure slackened. He got up and saw that Keara had cast a spell that had distracted the wyvern. He also saw that a great white wolf had leapt upon the wyvern. Tavion took his chance and using the Flail of Ages as an anchor, he climbed onto the beast and started climbing up its neck. The wyvern noticed only too late the body on his head as Tavion drove the blade of his sword down into the beast's skull. The beast let out a low roar as it died and crashed down to the ground. Suddenly, the summoned white wolf disappeared and he looked up to see Keara rushing to him. She knelt by him and helped him to his feet. They walked back to the fire and sat down. Keara took off Tavion's armor and inspected his chest, looking for any sign of a punctured lung or broken ribs.  
  
"Well you are very lucky that you don't have any major injuries. That wyvern could have crushed you," she sounded afraid. Tavion looked into her eyes and saw tears.  
  
"I was lucky that you summoned that wolf when you did; that's what saved me. I owe you my life, how can I repay you?" She smiled and ran her hands down to his pants.  
  
"Oh, I can think of a few ways," she said as she undid his pants. Tavion smiled and took her clothes off and then they kissed. There Tavion slid into her as he got on top of her. He pushed against her, then pulled back, over and over again as they explored each other and made love by the fire. The fire had grown very low by the time they were done and Keara ordered her familiar to keep the fire going while the night went on.  
  
It took Arek, Minsc, Victoria and Valerine the better part of two days to reach Trademeet. The journey was rather boring and it made Arek quite uneasy. Surely word had reached the other members of Kobebryant's guild. Or had Kobebryant been lying to them when he said he had an army of two thousand strong. He hoped that his friend Jaheria had some information for him. He left Minsc and Valerine to explore around Trademeet to see what they could find while he and Victoria went to Jaheria's Druid Enclave. When they got there, they were greeted by his old friends Cernd and Haer'Dalis, who were standing guard over the entrance to the Enclave.  
  
"Cernd! And Haer'Dalis! How good it is to see you both again. How are you all doing?" Arek asked as he greeted his friends with a hearty handshake.  
  
"We have been good, raven," Haer'Dalis spoke up. "How have you faired in your adventures?"  
  
"I have been good, though things aren't as exciting as they used to be. Tell me, how fairs Jaheria?"  
  
This time it was Cernd who spoke up, "She is well. She has been busy since she accepted leadership here. She did manage to find that information for you. We'll lead you to her, if you'll just follow us inside." The two led the party into the Enclave. It was an enormous cavern filled with druids bustling around the caverns, either training or tending to plants. Cernd and Haer'Dalis led the group to a throne room that was elegantly decorated with many exotic plants. Sitting on the throne was a battle hardened elf who was ordering around different druids. She looked up and saw Arek and Minsc walking towards her. "By the gods, I'd never thought that I'd see the day when the two of you would come asking me for help. How have you faired in your journeys? It has been too long since we last saw each other." She gave each of them a hug and sat back down so that they could talk.  
  
"We have faired very well, though recently, as I explained in the message I sent to you, that we were called upon the Order to escort around three witches that were going about trying to stop the illicit actions of the Shadow Thieves. We came here to Trademeet to try and rat out any thieves that are here. Do you know of any activities?"  
  
"I have done some searching for you and have found nothing. Mazzy is the leader of the rangers in town now and has helped a lot in the search. If there were any thieves here, we would have found them."  
  
"Hmm, this brings up a lot of questions now. But I thank you for what you have done for us. If you would let us, we would like to stay here a night before heading northward."  
  
"Oh Arek, please, you should know that you are always welcome here. You will always be my friend and there is always help here if you need it. But if you don't mind, I have work to do, I'll see you all at dinner. I can't wait to talk to you and you mage companions about you travel thus far.'  
  
That night at dinner, Cernd, Haer'Dalis and Jaheria were all sitting at the dining hall table when Minsc, Valerine, Victoria, and Arek joined them. Arek was also surprised to see Mazzy Fentan had joined them. He greeted the half-ling with a hug and sat down to the table next to Victoria. The group talked about adventures they'd shared and had experienced apart. They toasted to the success of the mages and the health of all they had traveled with. That night as Arek fell asleep next to Victoria, he couldn't help thinking about all the good times he had had with his friends, and wondered about the good times to come.  
  
Tavion awoke with a start. He'd been dreaming again. It was the same thing. He had died fighting the most potent dragon in Faerun. Not only had he died, he failed in saving Keara's life. This was the different part of his dream. Before tonight he had never dreamed that his new lover had died. It was only he that had died before. He got up and dressed in the dark, then walked out into the tavern part of the Inn. He ordered a drink and was surprised to see a familiar face walk into the tavern. There stood his old friend Valygar. The past five years had been good to him. He looked healthy as well as wealthy. It appeared that his status as the town's ranger had led him to much profit. The ranger walked over to his table and extended his hand toward Tavion. "It has been too long, my old friend," Tavion said to Valygar as he sat down. "How have these past five years treated you?"  
  
"They have been good to me, and yes, it has been far too long. So what brings you up to Umar Hills after all these years? Somehow I don't think it is just for fun."  
  
"I've come to ask if you know of any Shadow Thief activity in the region. Arek and I put a stop to their dealings in Athkatla itself and now we are looking for any stragglers. Do you know of any here in Umar Hills?"  
  
"Unfortunately, my friend, there has been no sign of them here. If you want, we could go ask Madulf out at his encampment. He might have heard of some. Let's go ask him, it isn't that far away."  
  
"Ok, but let me got to my room and grab my equipment. My brother warned me about the sort of creatures that roam these hills." He returned to his room, gave Keara a kiss and left with his armor on and his weapons on his belt. He and Valygar left the town heading west towards a billowing smoke cloud in the distance that signified the encampment that Madulf had set up. The reach the camp and are greeted by Madulf. "Greeting Madulf, I am the brother of Arek, the human that set up your relationship with town of Umar Hills. I have come to ask you a question I hope you can answer."  
  
"Ahh, it is good to hear that my friend Arek lives. I would gladly do anything that would help out the brother of Arek. What is it you need to ask me?"  
  
"There is a group of thieves that are very powerful throughout Amn. They are the Shadow Thieves. I was wondering if you had heard of any activities involving them in the woods around Umar Hills."  
  
"I am afraid that I cannot help you in this matter. We have not heard nor seen these thieves of shadow in the woods. I'm sorry we couldn't be more helpful."  
  
"Thanks anyway, Madulf. I expected to hear what I have heard, I just wanted it confirmed. I will be sure to pass on your hello to Arek." With that he left with Valygar and headed back to town. "Thanks for your help, Valygar. I will be leaving the area headed for de'Arnise keep as soon as Keara is ready. I'll be sure to send your greetings to Arek as well as Madulf's." He gets back to the Inn to see Keara awake and ready. Soon after they leave, heading west towards the de'Arnise keep.  
  
Arek and the others leave the Enclave the next morning and head northward towards the de'Arnise keep. After three days of a rather boring hike, they group arrives at a massive castle surrounded by thousands of acres of farm land. They go into the castle grounds to see Tavion and Keara sitting down in the shade for lunch. Arek greets his brother and tells of his unsuccessful journey to Trademeet. Tavion, too, tells of his likewise unsuccessful journey to Umar Hills. They spend the night at the keep and prepare for their journey. As he falls asleep, Arek wonders of what is to come in the coming days. He also wonders what will be waiting for him inside the town of Nashkel. 


	4. Shadow Thieves Part 2

That night Arek spent a lot of time talking with Lady De'Arnise. She had reclaimed he lands form the family of her crooked husband to be and managed to make the lands prosperous in the five years since they had parted ways. They talked with Minsc, Tavion, and the mages until the late hours of the night. The following morning, the party once again got on the road, heading towards Nashkel. The party hurried about, passing through a lot of farmland and wilderness as they made their way northward. They were passing through a cavern when both Minsc and Tavion stopped and told the others to stop as well. Arek moved to where the ranger and slayer stood. "What is it Minsc? Tavion?" He looked around following their line of site.  
  
Tavion answered first, "There is something here. Something big and it has wings."  
  
Arek looked at his brother, "Dragon? Wyvern? Something harmless?"  
  
"I can't say right now, but be on your guard. Don't you agree Minsc?"  
  
"Boo and I agree. Boo doesn't smell a dragon, but the wind is strong through here. The scent might be moving the other way. Minsc and Boo shall lead the way for now." Minsc takes his hamster and moves to the front of the group, looking about and using his ranger skills to look for clues as to what it might be. Tavion moves to the back, looking for anything that Minsc might have missed. Arek and the others fall in between the two as they work their way along the path. Soon they reached a large break in the caver walls and entered a clearing. At the edge of the clearing there was a massive cave. The entrance was lined with bones and uneaten carcasses. There was a low rumbling coming out of the cave. All of a sudden, a massive creature walked out of the entrance. A massive blue dragon walked into the clearing. It stood some 30 feet tall. It saw the group and opened its wings. The wingspan was at least 100 feet across. It roared at the party causing the mages to let out frightened gasps. Arek, Tavion and Minsc, however, drew their weapons and waited for the dragon to move. Tavion held Dragonsbane in front of his body, its blade glowing from the ancient magic that was forged in the blade, causing it to react when it sensed the powers of a dragon. Arek held the Avenger over one shoulder, waiting for the beast to move. Minsc's Lilracor was talking aloud to the group saying "Oh ho ho ho, a dragon! What are you waiting for you idiot, go kill the damn thing. KILL! KILL! KILL!"  
  
As if the dragon heard the sword talking, the beast flew into the air and landed a few feet from the group. Arek began barking orders to the group. "Tavion, Minsc, form up on either side of the dragon. Try to take out its legs and tail; they are just as deadly as the head. Victoria, cast haste on all of us so that we can strike quickly and get out of the way of any recoil. After that, cast spells that will be able to penetrate the dragon's skin. Keara, summon animals or monsters to distract the beast. Valerine, cast your healing spells on the party when they are needed. Also, those of you that have long range weapons, aim for the eyes. The beast won't fight well blinded. Have your familiars attack at long range as well." When he finished giving out orders, he moved into position with his sword at the ready. Minsc and Tavion had taken positions and were waiting for the dragon to make the first move.  
  
The dragon, Bahivion, glared down at the party of humans that had intruded upon his grounds. Did they think that they were better then he, a dragon who had withstood countless attacks by war groups like them and even time itself? He noticed the human in silver armor giving orders to the others in his group. So, he must be the leader. He will have to die first. Although, the human in red armor carried a powerful sword that had been constructed to kill his kind. The third human that came rushing at him was no real threat. The mages and their familiars would make things annoying until he killed the first three humans, but their time would soon come.  
  
Tavion rushed the dragon's left side. Apparently unnoticed, he swung the Flail of Ages across the side of the dragon. In the wake of the five heads were five long gashes in the side of the dragon. The dragon let out a roar of annoyance and tried to crush Tavion under his massive foot. Tavion side stepped and stabbed downward with Dragonsbane. This time the dragon let out a roar of anger and hatred and soon turned his full attention on Tavion, only to have Arek thrust his Avenger into the beast's side. Minsc was hacking at the dragon's tail, leaving several cuts along the tail. Tavion felt himself speed up as Victoria finished casting her Haste spell. Tavion's motions became quickened and he soon saw that he was leaving more and more gashes along the dragon's skin. Tavion noticed that three white wolves had leapt upon the dragon, and though doing little damage, were greatly annoying the beast. Tavion felt himself getting rejuvenated by Valerine as cast healing spells to heal the party. The familiars were launching fireballs at the dragon and doing considerable damage to the creatures face. Before the group could inflict more wounds, however, the dragon opened its wings once again, flapped them to fling the party backwards, then lifted into the air and flew away, taking enough damage from the party. Minsc shouted curses at the dragon, pulling out his long bow and firing several shots into the beast's tail.  
  
As the dragon flew away, he wondered where he would go. The party had caused considerable damage to him; more then anyone had been able to do in the past. Apparently the group had some skill in dealing with dragons. As he flew away, he promised to himself that he would find those humans again and eat them all alive.  
  
The party looked around after the dragon had flown away. Minsc was still cursing at the dragon and kicking the dirt in rage. Arek looked around and saw that there were no major injuries taken by the others in the group. He walked over to the entrance of the cave and looked in. He looked in and saw a large pile of treasures and other assorted including weapons and armor. He called over to the others in the group and they came running to him. An hour later they had collected up the dragon's horde and left the clearing, continuing northward to Nashkel.  
  
They journeyed on for another two days, encountering very little as they went. At one point, however, they came across a bandit camp, though when they heard who Arek was, they retreated into the woods and scattered before the group could give chase. "Minsc does not like enemies who run like cowardly dogs. Boo wouldn't even shit on their worthless hides." At this Boo gave an affirmative squeak.  
  
"I agree with you on that Minsc. I want to fight more. You figured there would be more in our way. Even that dragon Bahivion ran away from us." Tavion cursed at remembering that fight in which the dragon flew away before they could kill it.  
  
"Well, my friends, there is little to worry about, for we shall be fighting soon enough." Every one looked at Arek as he said this. "We have reached Nashkel, the northernmost city in Amn. The second biggest hideout for the Shadow Thieves and their leader Ojjsimpson."  
  
The group walked down into a valley and saw Nashkel. The city was quiet at this time of night and only a few people roamed the streets. The guards kept a constant search for trouble, and in the alleys shadows roamed, making deals and selling illicit drugs. It had been far too long since Arek had been here. This is where he had first met Minsc. "You remember the first time we met Minsc? It was right there in front of that shop."  
  
"Ahh yes, it was the beginning of a great adventure. It was the adventure of a lifetime. It was start of the tale of Minsc and Boo and Arek too!" The group walked down the hill and into the town. They were stopped by two guards. "Hello good soldiers of Amn. Arek and Boo and I have come here to smite the evil Shadow Thieves that control this town. Fear them no longer, for soon they will not be a problem." The guards looked at Arek, and he gave them a look that suggested that Minsc was crazy. They laughed at Minsc and then walked off. Minsc looked as though he wanted to go after the men when Arek put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Let's pick the battles that won't get us kicked out of Amn. I personally like the place." He walked on down the main road of Nashkel and entered into a shop filled with food stuffs and weapons. The group walked over to the shop keeper and laid the contents of their packs onto the table. They picked out the coats of armor that they had taken from the dragon's horde and sold them to the shop keeper, who looked mighty pleased for purchasing the armor. The group then sold the regular weapons and gems and things of that nature to the owner as well. Next, Arek picked out the items that neither Minsc nor the mages could identify. He asked the shop keeper to identify them and was rather pleased with what he found out about the items.  
  
"This long sword is known as Drakesmalice. It was forged by the dwarves to do great damage to dragon kin. This sling is known as the Eagle-Eye Sling. It is a sling +4 and also has been enchanted to never miss a target. This halberd is known as Dragonflayer. Unfortunately, it is just another Halberd, though it does do a substantial amount of damage when using it to cook dragon meat, after you have killed the dragon of course. This item is rather useless against dragons otherwise. Now, would you like to sell any of these items?"  
  
"Just the halberd thanks. We'll keep everything else." He took the money that the shopkeeper offered him and gave Drakesmalice to Tavion and the Sling to Valerine. While in the shop he bought a great number of magical sling bullets for Valerine as well as replenished Minsc's arrow supply. They left the shop and went to the Inn. They got rooms and went to bed, though Tavion and Keara, as well as Arek and Victoria, stayed up a little later then the others.  
  
The next day, the group started asking about the location of the Thieves Guild. It wasn't that hard to find. Everyone seemed to fear the Thieves and wanted to see them removed. The location of the Guild was just south of the town, in the offices of the old Nashkel mines. It appeared that the Guild had taken over control of the mines and the shipping of the iron through out the Sword Coast. The group left the town and headed for the mines. When they arrived, they saw a place full of activities. There were many more buildings around the mine now then there were when Arek fought to cleanse the mines of the bandits that had taken them over. There were people moving around everywhere, pushing carts of iron ore to the places where they would be loaded onto transports to be moved from place to place. Arek led the party to a rock formation where they could get a better viewing of the mines. "Ok, my bet would be that the leader wouldn't be in the offices, which would make him to easy a target. However, he may be cocky enough to believe that he is untouchable, so our first goal will be to clear out the buildings. Keara, Valerine, and Victoria, you and your familiars will stay here until Minsc, Tavion, and I have gone down to get a closer look at where the leader could be. If we need your help in the offices, we'll make some sort of sign to let you know. If we find out that the leader is in the mines, we'll come back here to get you on our way into the mines. Understood?"  
  
"How will we know what building to go to?" Keara asked from the back of the group.  
  
"Look for the building that people are running into, that's where the fighting will be." Arek looked around to see if there were anymore questions. When he decided there weren't any, he left, followed by Tavion and Minsc, and headed for the buildings. As they made there way to the first one, they noticed that it was guarded by two heavily armed guards. Arek looked at Minsc and nodded. The ranger pulled out his bow and fired to shots in quick succession. The guards were dead before they could raise any sort of alarm. Arek and Tavion walked over to first building. After a quick inspection, they concluded that the building was empty except for the stashes of weapons and armor. They called Minsc down and Tavion and Arek quickly removed the thief armor and put it on over their own. They had Minsc stay a good distance away to cover them with his bow. Arek and Tavion walked from building to building, casually walking in and out taking note of the numbers of thieves as well as listening for any hint as to where the thief Lord might be. They made there way through all the building but one when they were stopped by a group of thieves.  
  
One of them called over to Arek "Hey, are you guys new recruits? We've never seen you around before."  
  
"Yes we are. We came from the guild in Athkatla. A group of warriors killed Kobebryant and much of the guild thieves. I hear that they are heading here right now. Actually, who's that over there?" Arek pointed over to a rock outcropping. When the thieves looked away, he took off his stolen armor and pulled out his sword. Tavion did likewise.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"Oh wait, they are over here." Arek answered as he moved in on the thieves. As the lead one turned around, Arek buried his sword into the stomach of the thief. That's when hell broke loose. Minsc fired shot after shot into the thieves while Tavion and Arek engaged several in close combat. One of the thieves managed to raise the alarm and Arek noticed that many more thieves were coming out of the buildings. It also appeared that Ojjsimpson had decided to show himself. He was barking orders from the doorway of the last building and he also held in front of him a girl that he was using as a human shield. Arek told Tavion to watch his back as he cast a spell to get the attention of the mages. It wasn't a major spell, but the Sunburst that he cast led to many of the thieves' skin to boil on their skeletons, leaving many bleeding burn marks. The mages came down the hill casting spells to distract the thieves. Their familiars spat fire down at the thieves, causing many to burn to death. Arek and Tavion continued to kill the thieves in close combat. Tavion, with his two swords, wrought damage that would kill many, even if they survived the fight. Minsc impaled thief after thief with his deadly arrows, sometimes killing two or three with one shot. The mages cast multiple spells; Keara summoning animals to help in the fighting, Victoria sending wave after wave of Magic Missiles into the fighting ground, and Valerine casting healing spells to heal Tavion and Arek. Soon there was only Ojjsimpson left, still using the girl as a human shield. Arek and Tavion approached him cautiously since he held a knife to her neck.  
  
"Stay back," he warned, "or I'll slit her throat. You paladins wouldn't want me to do that now would you?"  
  
Arek took a cautious step forward. "Now look, you have no more people to fight for you. Just give up, let the girl go, and we'll take you into custody. No more blood has to be spilled, yours or hers."  
  
"Ha-ha! You think that I would like to sit in an Amnish prison? They would kill me in jail, if they didn't hang me after my trial. I think I'll take the easy way out. He motioned with his hand, but before the blade could cut the girl, Arek rushed the man knocking the girl out of the way as Tavion moved towards Ojjsimpson. When Arek was out of the way, Tavion slashed with both his swords. One sword decapitated the thief, while the other dissected him across his waist. When the swords were still, the head, torso and lower extremities of the thief were strewn across the ground. Tavion looked at his swords with an expression of satisfaction and then wiped the swords on the torso at his feet. He then sheathed the swords and walked up to where Minsc was. He too looked very pleased with his weapon as he replaced the bow for his sword. Arek talked with the girl to make sure she was alright then he had her wait with the mages while Arek, Tavion and Minsc explored the last building. They looked around the varied desks looking for any documents that would prepare them for what they would find of the Shadow Thieves outside of Amn. They searched through many documents and found a letter from a thief in Beregost to Ojjsimpson. The letter said that they had found a place for a possible guild hall, but they needed more money then they had. Beregost, it was then decided, was the next place that the group would go. They went outside and escorted the woman back to town. When they were sure she was safe, Arek alerted the shop keeper in town of the wares at the mines, then he and the rest of the group left town heading north.  
  
When the group had crossed the border of Amn and Baldur's Gate, they were soon stopped by a patrol of guards known as The Flaming Fist. The leader of the guards stepped forward "Hold there travelers. I serve the Flaming Fist. We patrol this border making sure that the wrongdoers of Amn do not cross into our lands to cause mayhem. State your name and business here in the lands belonging to Baldur's Gate."  
  
"Hail, good soldiers. I am Arek, brother to the leader of The Flaming Fist, Lord Sarevok. We have come to Baldur's Gate on a mission by the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart. Our mission is to put a stop to the Shadow Thieves that are currently controlling all trade along the Sword Coast. We mean only to find these thieves and deal with them accordingly, and then we shall leave Baldur's Gate."  
  
"I see. Well, that is quite a challenge you have ahead of you. I shall let you continue on your way. And as for you being the brother to Lord Sarevok, tell that to any other Flaming Fist guards and they will not hinder your quest. And since you were the savior of Baldur's Gate five years ago, you and your companions are always welcome here." The guards gave Arek and his group a sharp salute and then continued along the path. The group continued northward.  
  
After a day of travel, the group rested. During the night, Arek talked with Tavion and Minsc while the mages slept. "We will be in Beregost within the next day. If we can, I'm going to try to get us rooms at the Jovial Juggler. That place should be a good area to gather information about possible Shadow Thief activities. Also, last I heard, Anomen was here. We should look out for him as well; he could be very useful in our search. Anything you guys want to add or ask about?"  
  
"I think we should stop by the blacksmith. He can make us weapons and improve on the ones we have. It would be nice to get some upgrades to armor and swords." Tavion looked at his own armor which was dented from blows by recent combatants.  
  
"Minsc and Boo think we should get more arrows. That way we can kill anymore dragons that try to fly away. Minsc almost ran out that last time." At remembering the fleeing dragon, Minsc let out a few curses under his breath. Tavion and Arek laughed and Boo gave a loud squeak. "Boo wants to know what is so funny?"  
  
"Never mind, Minsc, never mind." Arek stood up and went over to his sleeping pallet next to Victoria and settled himself down to sleep. Before he fell asleep, he began to reminisce about all the times he'd spent in the lands of Baldur's Gate, and he hoped, that this time, the circumstances could be a little happier. 


	5. Return of Caspenar and Bahivion

The next day, Arek awoke and looked around the camp site. The fire had gone out and everyone was sleeping. He went to put away his sleeping pallet when he straightened up and looked to where Valerine should have been. She wasn't in her pallet and there was no sign of where she had gone. Arek took off into the woods, shouting her name. He came to a clearing and saw signs of a struggle. There in the clearing was Valerine's familiar, Frostbite, lying still on the ground. Arek ran over to the fallen familiar. The dragon was still breathing, but its breath's became short and raspy. "Frostbite, what happened here? Where is Valerine?"  
  
"They.came.during the night...and took her.dressed in black.I tried to fight them off.but they shot.poisoned darts.I am going to die." the familiar told Arek. Arek cast the spell of Slow Poison in an attempt to cure the familiar, but it was too late, for the poison had already claimed Frostbite's life. Arek shouted a curse in the air as Tavion and Minsc entered the clearing.  
  
"What happened here Arek?" Tavion asked as he inspected the clearing. He looked around and saw Frostbite's body, and let out a curse of his own. "Where is Valerine?"  
  
"She was taken in the night. Frostbite tried to stop the kidnappers, but they shot him with poisoned darts. He said that they were cloaked in black."  
  
"Minsc and Boo think that it was the Shadow Thieves. Those cowardly pig dogs. They will feel the wrath of Minsc and Boo when we find them. They will wish that they had never laid a hand on the witch of Minsc and Boo." He too let out a curse and then followed it by a few more curses before heading back to the camp site. Tavion and Arek followed.  
  
Arek approached Victoria and said to her, "Valerine was taken in the night. We think it was by the Shadow Thieves. I found Frostbite dead in a clearing this morning. He said she was taken by people dressed in black. They killed Frostbite trying to get Valerine away."  
  
"They killed Frostbite? Valerine must be greatly pained by this. Mages with familiars suffer a great amount of pain if their familiar. And she is the only one who can bring him back to life. We should get the body and take it somewhere for safe keeping until we can find Valerine, if she is still alive. Lets get to Beregost, there is a Paladin from the Order there, perhaps he can give us some advice, or help." The party cleared the camp site and headed north. A few hours later they were in Beregost. Arek, Tavion, Minsc, Victoria and Keara headed towards the Jovial Juggler. They went in and rented three rooms for the next three nights. Arek paid the innkeeper and told Tavion and the others to go to the rooms and unpack, then start asking questions of the people in the town. Arek went outside and walked alone for a while throughout the town. He fondly remembered his first time in Beregost. He walked by the Red Roof Inn and remembered fighting and killing Silke. He walked by the blacksmith, remembering the times when he'd killed an Ankheg and brought its skeleton to the smith to make into armor. By the time he started heading back to the Jovial Juggler, it had grown very dark. As he walked by the house where he had slain half a dozen spiders for a patron at the Friendly Arm Inn he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Before he could prepare himself, he was leapt on by a creature of fangs and claws; a vampire. He wrestled with the vampire, whom he identified as a woman, and was able to push the vampire off of him and leapt back away from her.  
  
"Ahh, it has been a long time since our first encounter, mercenary," the vampire said after taking a long look at Arek. "You have become so much more powerful since then. Why I even detect the sign of immortality upon you. Ahh, yes, that's right, you are the son of a god, last I heard."  
  
"Silke?!?! Didn't I kill you the last time I was here? How did you become a vampire?"  
  
"I received the bite the night before I met you. I may have appeared to die, but in reality, the vampire bite saved my life, the life you would have taken from me. Now, it is your turn to die! Prepare yourself, Bhaalspawn!" She extended her claws and motioned for him to come at her. He unsheathed Daystar and Azuredge and held them in front of him.  
  
"You know these weapons? They were designed to kill people like you without the use of a stake. If you have no fears then come fight me!" He roared his challenge, causing windows to open and candles to be lit in rooms above the street. Silke closed on Arek, swiping her claws as she came closer. Arek swiped at one of her outstretched fingers and severed it with his axe, Azuredge. Silke let out a horrifying scream and grasped her hand in agony. She swiped with her other hand and Arek flicked his wrist, sending Daystar towards Silke's wrist. The vampire withdrew her hand but the sword caught another of her fingers, this time severing the finger, and after a bright flash of light, left many sores on Silke's skin.  
  
The vampire bounced back yet again, cursing and screaming in pain. She glared at Arek, saying to him "This isn't over yet, mercenary. We'll meet again, and you'll find that I have many powerful allies to fight with me. You will not be victorious again." She transformed into a bat and flew off into the night, heading south. Arek dreaded what he had heard in Athkatla, which vampires had returned to the graveyard district. When he was certain that Silke had left, he returned to the Inn and went to the room he was sharing with Victoria. He opened the door to find Victoria waiting there for him, with barely enough clothes on to be considered decent.  
  
"I thought you might stay out all night, I wasn't sure when you would be back." Victoria said to him as he took off his armor and most of his clothes.  
  
"I wanted to walk around the places I've been before."  
  
"Did you see anything that brought back fond memories?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't call them fond. I ran into a person I had killed last time I was here. Apparently she was a vampire. We fought and after I had used Azuredge and Daystar, she ran away before I could kill her. She was headed towards Athkatla."  
  
"What? We should let the order know."  
  
"It's too far away, and there isn't anything they could do. I think Silke was flying to Athkatla, but I don't know for sure. It would cause too much mayhem if we were to tell them now. Besides, we need to get to Baldur's Gate and get Valerine from the Shadow Thieves. Tomorrow I am going to meet with Anomen and see if he will travel with us until we reach the Friendly Arm Inn where we can meet up with my sister, Imoen. She can travel with us until we reach Baldur's Gate and find Valerine, if she is still alive."  
  
"Ok then, you seem to have things worked out. Tell me, why are we going to be here for three days?"  
  
"Tomorrow, I am going to recruit Anomen, and then we are going to the blacksmith to upgrade and buy weapons and armor. The day after, we will take Anomen around the out lying forest and make sure he is still good to fight. On the fourth day is when we will go to Friendly Arm Inn. Now, enough talking about the future let us talk about now. I find it very hard to concentrate when you are wearing what you have one. You going to tell me your motive, or do I just have to make my own interpretations?" Victoria fixes Arek with a sweet, innocent smile the quickly turns seductive. She nods an answer to his second question and gestures for Arek to come to her. Arek walks up to her, pulls he towards his body in a big embrace and lifts her up off of the ground while they kiss. When he sets her down, she quickly works to take off his remaining clothes and Arek takes off Victoria's only garment. Arek then lays her on the bed and they make love there, finishing as the embers from that nights fire die down, blanketing the room in darkness.  
  
The next morning, Tavion woke up to find himself alone. Fearing the worst, he grabbed his sword Dragonsbane and left the room. He looked all over the Inn for Keara. Luckily she found him in the tavern, drinking a glass of buttermilk. He sits down with her and fixes her with a stare. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming down here this morning?" he asks.  
  
"I didn't want to wake you up. After last night, I thought you could use some sleep," she gives him a sweet little wink.  
  
"I would have felt better if you had woken me up. With what happened with Valerine, we can't be to cautious." He was about to continue when Arek, Victoria and Minsc all came downstairs. Arek was dressed in his recently polished armor and the Avenger was sheathed behind his back. He was going to be meeting with Anomen that morning and apparently wanted to show off for his former companion.  
  
"Look, I was thinking, I'll give Anomen a combat test while you guys go and buy and upgrade our weapons and armor. That way tomorrow we can get on the road, if not later tonight. This way we can kill two imps with one arrow. So I'll go and meet up with Anomen while you four go to the smithy and get what we need." The party left the inn and headed in different directions on the streets of Beregost. Arek headed to the middle of town. There he found the Temple of Helm. He entered through to heavy oak doors and made his way to the person standing in the middle of the entryway. "Hello, I am Sir Arek of the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart. I have come to meet with Sir Anomen Delryn."  
  
"Ahh yes," the attendant said, "Sir Anomen has been expecting you, and I must say, with some rare enthusiasm. Please, follow me." The attendant led Arek into the temple back to a grand office. He opened the door and Arek walked into the office. A man was standing there, wearing a green coat of armor, The Gorgon's Plate. He had his war hammer, Crom Faeyr, at his hip and his shield was leaning against the wall.  
  
"By the gods, look at you, Sir High-and-mighty. The last time I saw you, you were covered in demon blood and you were cursing the gods for putting you in that fight. It is good to see you again Anomen." Arek walked over to his friend and embraced him. He let go and sat down as Anomen began to speak.  
  
"It is good to see you too, Arek. It has been far too long. I heard from Athkatla that you were on a mission to stop the Shadow Thieves. What brings you to Beregost? Surely it wasn't just to see me.  
  
"Well, we have taken up a mission from the Order. We stopped in Beregost to stock up on weapons as well as trying to see if there was any Shadow Thief activity in the area. One the mages was captured two nights ago. I stopped by to ask if you would accompany us to at least the Friendly Arm Inn where we can get Imoen. I have seen strange things on the road and the more people we have the better."  
  
"Of course, my old friend, it would be an honor to travel with you again. If you would give me a moment to collect my things, we can be off."  
  
"Hang on a minute there Anomen. I want to make sure that you haven't gotten lazy in the past few years. Draw Crom Faeyr and ready yourself." Arek drew the Avenger and waited for Anomen to get ready. He gave the cleric a few moments before he struck. Anomen blocked the swing with his sword and swung his hammer. Arek caught the hammer head on his sword and twisted and the head dropped to the floor. Arek swung upwards but Anomen backed away and swung again. Arek ducked under the blow, spun around and put the tip of his sword to Anomen's throat. "Not bad, not bad at all. Gather your things and meet me outside the smithy when you are ready." Arek turned and left the temple. He reached the smithy to find an annoyed Tavion. "What's wrong brother?"  
  
"The smithy can't change anything. We got some better arrows and bullets, but that's about it. Unless we can find someone who can make some upgrades, we have a lot of useless stuff."  
  
"Ha-ha. I know just the person, or thing, for the job. Arek pulled a stone out of his pocket and ran his hand over it. Instantly the group, Anomen included, was transported to a different dimension. They were in the Plane of Murder; Arek's kingdom as the Lord of Murder. Arek looked around and saw his butler, Caspenar, an imp who had 'made the shiny ones' for his father, Bhaal.  
  
"Oooh, the master has returned. Hello master, how are you'se? It has been a long time since you visited me. Do you have any shiny ones for me to clean?" the little imp looked hopeful.  
  
"Yes I do, as a matter of fact. What can you do for me?" Arek asked his 'butler'.  
  
"Oooh, shiny ones, hmm, let me see.oh you has three dragon plates. Oh and they are red, blue, and silver. I knows a recipe for this one. If you want, I could make these three equal with the same protections and strength. Would you like me to do that's. It'll cost you 7,500 gold?"  
  
"Please do, make the armor. Here is your gold."  
  
"Ok, stand back then, never used this recipe before, could be messy." With a bright flash of light the three armors combined then split, leaving three new plates of armor. They were patterned with red, blue and silver scales. "All done. Now Caspenar goes back to his duties, lots of goodies to find, lots to collect."  
  
"Wait a minute if you would, I have some more I'd like you to look at."  
  
"Oooh goody, more shiny ones for me to look at. What is this? A bastard sword, no parents' maybe? Oh, and what is this, a long sword with the same purpose as the bastard? Oh, I knows just the recipe. Makes the two swords into one BIG sword. You'll have no trouble over compensating with it. Kill dragons dead. Want me to make recipe? Only 15,000 gold."  
  
"Go ahead, Caspenar, it would be a big help.'  
  
"Ok, stand back then, never used this recipe before, could be messy." With a bright flash of light the swords joined and elongated. When Caspenar was finished, a sword with a gold hilt and iridescent blade were left. "All done. Now Caspenar goes back to his duties, lots of goodies to find, lots to collect, unless there is something more the master needs?"  
  
"No Caspenar, that will be all for now, that's for all the help." Arek then headed to the portal that would take him back to Faerun. He adorned his new armor and gave Tavion the new sword, calling it Dragonsruin. Arek stepped into the portal, followed by everyone else. They left the town heading north. They hadn't traveled an hour when they came across the dragon, Bahivion. The dragon seemed to be waiting for them. He roared as the party approached. Arek turned to the group, "Ok, same plan as last time, though Anomen is going to be up fighting. Minsc, you are to fire your arrows at the dragons head. Mages, you guys cast you spells there to. It's less of a challenge to fight something blind. With that Arek, Anomen, and Tavion charged at the dragon. Tavion's new sword blazed with a fiery hue as he prepared to attack the dragon. Arek drew the Avenger and Anomen held Crom Faeyr in front of him. Behind them, Minsc bellowed a war cry and let loose a rain of arrows. The storm of arrows impaled the dragons flesh around his head and neck. Arek, Tavion and Anomen took advantage of the distraction to lay attack after attack into the dragon. Tavion's sword blazed brighter and brighter as more dragon blood was spilled. Arek and Anomen were pounding and slashing at the dragon, though neither doing as much damage as Tavion. Phoenix and Cloudwing spat fire ball after fire ball at the dragon. Minsc kept firing more and more arrows, leaving the dragons face looking like a pincushion. When his arrows were depleted, Minsc drew Lilracor and rushed the dragon. He slashed faster and faster, doing more and more damage to the dragon. Tavion stepped back and charged, jumping into the air and doing a Whirlwind attack in mid jump. When he hit the ground, the dragon's neck fell to the ground, followed by the separated body. Tavion looked at his sword and smiled a hungry smile.  
  
"Caspenar sure gave us a good price on this sword." He wiped it off and replaced it in the sheath. The company continued on till they were halfway to the Friendly Arm Inn. They set up camp for the night and slept. 


	6. Shadow Thieves Part 3

After their brief but gruesome fight with Bahivion, the party continued northward towards the Friendly Arm Inn. The party reached the Inn in a matter of hours. They were greeted by armored warriors at the gate to the citadel. The leader spoke to Arek, "What is your business here at the Friendly Arm Inn?"  
  
Arek looked at the guard and replied "We are here to see the keeper of this inn, Imoen. She is my sister and I wish to see how she fairs. Is there a problem with this?" He gave a menacing glance to the guards around him.  
  
"No, no problem. Please proceed as you would. But be warned, we do not tolerate violence within these walls. Be respectable towards these rules and there will be no problems. Enjoy your stay at the Friendly Arm Inn."  
  
Arek nodded his thanks to the guards and walked past. The other members of the group looked at each other then followed their leader. Arek led the party up a great stone stair case to the entrance of the inn. Inside they were greeted by the sights and smells of the inn bustling with activity. Arek saw the table where he and Imoen had first met Jaheria and her husband Kahlid. This time though, he saw a women dressed in an elegant mage cloak. He smiled to himself as he walked over to the women. He walked around behind her a placed his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?" he whispered into her ear.  
  
She let out a gasp of surprise and said aloud "By the gods, can it be? Has my big brother come to check on his little sister? After all these years, can it really be him?" She pulled his hands down and turned around to see him. She got out of her chair and walked over to her brother, wrapping her hands around him in a big embrace. She pulled away from him and said, "How have you been, and where have you been?"  
  
Arek merely smiled at her, "Up and down, and here and there, but no where in particular. I found another brother that had no idea about the Bhaalspawn troubles. I got him into the Order and we have been traveling around training and doing small jobs throughout the realms. Imoen, meet our brother Tavion."  
  
"Hello brother, though I don't know if I should call you that. When Arek defeated Mellisan and took godhood, I lost my essence." She outstretched her hand to shake Tavion's.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet and, from what Arek has said about you, I would like to say that you are my sister, if that is alright with you."  
  
"I would like that. Now Arek, are you going to introduce me to the others in your group, I recognize Minsc, but I can't see the others."  
  
Arek beckoned for Victoria and Keara to come forward. "This is Victoria and she is Keara. They are well renowned mages in Amn. Victoria was taught by Elminister himself. They have been tasked to put an end to the Shadow Thief activities along the Sword coast. We stopped them in Athkatla and Nashkell, and we are headed to Baldur's Gate. The third mage that we were traveling with was kidnapped outside of Beregost. We dragged Anomen along with us, and we wanted you to go the rest of the way with us." Anomen stepped into the light of the fire.  
  
"By the gods, it is good to see you again Anomen." She gave him a hug, and then to Arek's surprise, she kissed him passionately on the mouth. Arek stood shocked, his mouth ajar in surprise. From the back, Minsc laughed aloud at Arek's surprise.  
  
"What's so funny about this Minsc?"  
  
"Minsc and Boo want to know how you did not know that Imoen and Anomen were courting. After so many years, you could not see it? You are as blind as a Verbeeg if you could not see it." He kept laughing until Arek fixed a stare with that would make anyone else soil himself.  
  
"You could have told me you know."  
  
Anomen looked at him, "We didn't know how you would react. And with all the stuff going on at the time, we didn't want to cause any other forms of distraction. I'm sorry we didn't say anything."  
  
"Well, I might as well keep you both around. I would hate to leave one of you miserable without the other. Now, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow we will head to Baldur's Gate and find the thieves. Hopefully then we will be able to find Valerine." The group dispersed and headed upstairs to their rooms.  
  
After making love that night, Arek and Victoria talked about what was to happen the next day. Victoria said to Arek, "How bad can this get tomorrow? Should we let you go through the Thieves stronghold while we wait to come in if you need us?"  
  
"I want you to come in. Before we hit the stronghold, we are going to go to the Flaming Fist headquarters. My brother Sarevok is the leader of the unit. He may be able to give us some help with this one."  
  
"I hope you are right, Arek. I have a feeling that this could be bad for us. They have to know what has happened in Amn. I have a feeling that if they had a large force, then they will have called them back to the stronghold in Baldur's Gate."  
  
"We have nothing to fear. I have fought against greeter odds and come away from them with everyone still moving and breathing. Calm your fears my love, for they are unwarranted."  
  
"By the gods, I hope that you are right Arek." She kissed him passionately, then rolled over and fell asleep. Arek on the other hand, stayed up, and after an hour, he got out of bed and walked downstairs. He found Minsc downstairs sitting by the fire with Boo.  
  
"Can't sleep either Minsc?" Arek asked the ranger.  
  
"No, and neither can Boo. We have been wondering about the fight tomorrow. We hope that there will be a lot of evil thieves that need to feel the Boot of Righteousness. On the other hand, Boo is worried about Valerine. If the thieves have harmed, Boo will surely make them wish they hadn't."  
  
"Good, I am glad that you have a positive attitude about this. I know that we will find Valerine, safe and unharmed, and we will also punish the ones responsible for her kidnapping. Now try to get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Arek left the ranger and went back to his room. He got in bed and fell asleep, thinking about the day ahead of him and his party.  
  
The following day, Arek awoke and dressed himself in his armor. He sheathed the Avenger and draped it across his back. He woke Victoria and after she had her armor on and her staff in her hand, they headed downstairs. The rest of the party soon joined them. They left the Inn, a party of two paladins, a ranger, two mages, a mage thief, and a cleric fighter. They left the walls of the Inn and headed north. After several uneventful hours, they reached a bridge that was guarded by several heavily armed men. Arek approached the guards and said, "Hail, good warriors. I can see that you serve the Flaming Fist. My brother is Lord Sarevok, the leader of the Flaming Fist. We are here to on a mission from the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart, and we wish to speak with him."  
  
"Enter Paladin Arek. The headquarters of the Flaming Fist is located in the western quarter of the city." "Thank you. We will let Lord Sarevok know of your generosity in this matter." Arek and his party walked past the guards. They made their way to the center of the western quarter. In the middle of the district lay a huge building, a citadel all to its self. The sides of the entrance were draped with banners that held a clenched fist surrounded by flames. "This is it," Arek said to the group. He opened the doors and walked into the building. They entered into a hall that looked similar to the Orders stronghold. Flaming Fist soldiers were going about exercise routines, sparing matches, and hand-to-hand combat fights. Arek told the group to wait in the lower hall while Arek walked up the stairs to where Sarevok's office was. He walked up the stairs and into an elegantly decorated office. He noticed a man sitting in a large wooden chair. Without looking up from his desk, the man addressed Arek.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't my brother Arek. I haven't seen you since you took our father's place among the gods."  
  
"How did you know it was me?"  
  
"My men patrolling the borders alerted me to the fact that you were present in the areas around Baldur's Gate. I figured it was only a matter of time before you showed up here. What can I do for you brother?"  
  
"I need the help of the Flaming Fist. We are here to put a stop to the Shadow Thieves. By now they have had time to bring their forces to the stronghold here in the Gate. We would like for your men to assault the stronghold while my party and I sneak in and deal with the leader. Can we use your services?"  
  
"Of course you can brother. During my rise to power, before you ruined my plans, I had my own troubles with the Shadow Thieves. I wanted to get payback for the trouble they caused me. Where is their stronghold?" "Ironically, it is in the very place in which I killed you the first time."  
  
"So to the sewers then. Who are you traveling with and how many do you expect to get into the hold?"  
  
"I am here with Tavion, our brother, one neither you nor I killed, Imoen, Anomen, Minsc, and two mages from Amn."  
  
"If it is alright with you, I would like Anomen, Imoen, and Minsc to help with the attack. Four people are easier to sneak into a place then seven. Besides, I think that Minsc would want to be where to fighting is. What say you to this?"  
  
"I agree with you. Minsc, Anomen, and Imoen will help in the attack on the stronghold. You know the place; meet me there in two hours."  
  
"I will be there brother." And with that, Arek left Sarevok's office. He went back downstairs to his group and they left the building.  
  
Two hours later, Arek made his way through the sewers. He met Sarevok and his forces at the spot where he had told him, where Arek had killed his brother six years ago. "Is everyone ready to go? This is going to be a tough battle."  
  
"We are ready," Sarevok said.  
  
"Let's go then. The Flaming Fist will head directly to the stronghold while Tavion, Victoria, Keara and I go around and enter the hold from behind. Good luck everyone." Arek, Tavion, Victoria, and Keara took a sewer tunnel that looped around to the back of the stronghold. Arek threw Victoria a look and nodded. She muttered a few words and then the wall was gone in an explosion. Arek and Tavion led the way through the hole in the wall as the sounds of the fighting that was taking place in front of the stronghold. Arek and Tavion met a small force of guards. Between the Avenger and Dragonsruin, the guards were quickly dispatched. They pushed further and further into the guild's stronghold. They came to a point where there were two paths to take. One obviously led to the dungeons of the stronghold. "Tavion, you, Victoria, and Keara go down to the dungeon and look for Valerine. I am going to go look for Peterose." The group split off Arek going towards the offices of the stronghold, and Tavion along with the mages headed towards the dungeon.  
  
Tavion found his position to be bad as soon as he had left Arek. No sooner had he reached the dungeon had he been engaged. Ten Shadow Thieves were waiting for him at the beginning of the dungeon. He quickly dispatched two that he had come across by surprise. The remaining eight drew their weapons. Tavion barely had time to deflect a dart aimed for his head. Luckily, three of the Thieves melted before his eyes as Phoenix and Cloudwing spat fire at the thieves. Keara's summoned wolf ate through the throat of a fallen thief. Victoria dispatched two more thieves with a minor fireball spell. Tavion split one of the remaining troops in half with his sword and impaled his sword into the guts of another. Tavion hurried on to the cells. He found the cell that held Valerine. She was unconscious but alive. He was about to open the door when he heard a rumbling behind him. He turned around to see a huge, deformed ogre wielding a massive morning star. The ogre swung the spiked weapon in a huge arc that left it open to a speedy attack. Tavion charged under the swinging morning star. He flicked out his two handed sword and slashed the blade across the monsters stomach. The intestines of the beast spilled onto the dungeon floor. The ogre collapsed to the ground. With one last breath however, the morning star flew into the air and collided with the back of Tavion's armor. The last thing that went through Tavion's mind was that he had been so close to rescuing Valerine, only to be hit by a dying ogre.  
  
Arek walked down the corridor. He was alert for any signs of traps. He made his way into the offices of the thief hall. He quickly engaged and disposed of would be guards. He forced his way into a barred office room. He found Peterose sitting in a chair behind a desk. To either side of him was an ogre. The first ogre looked at Arek and charged. Arek sidestepped the charge and jumped, decapitating the ogre as he passed. The second ogre merely swung his club at him. Arek parried, and pressed on the attack. His sword cut off the beast's hand. The ogre groaned out loud. Arek quickly put it out of its misery. Peterose stood up and pulled out two katanas. He walked around the desk and faced Arek. "This ends now, paladin."  
  
"Only for you thief. Your guild is done with. I will kill you and the Flaming Fist soldiers outside are dispatching your army. Prepare to die, Peterose!" Peterose charged at Arek, swinging his katanas. Arek parried each one of the swings. He swung his sword at the thief and the thief caught the sword with his katanas. Arek switched to a one handed hold and then pulled out his flail. He swung the flail and caved in the thief lords head. Blood and brains splattered everywhere as the flail embedded itself into the thief's skull. Arek left the room and headed towards the dungeon. When he arrived he found Victoria and Keara around the still form of Tavion. "What happened?"  
  
"The ogre hit him as he died. I can't tell if he is dead or unconscious," Victoria said to Arek. Arek opened the cell to where Valerine was being held. He aroused her from he unconscious state.  
  
"Valerine, how are you?"  
  
"I have been better, but I can get up. Where am I?"  
  
"You are in Baldur's Gate. I need you to cast a healing spell on Tavion. He was hit by a morning star trying to rescue you."  
  
"I'll do what I can." Valerine moved over to Tavion and muttered a few words. Tavion's eyes opened instantly. He got to his feet and looked relieved that everyone else was ok.  
  
"I can't believe I let that happen. I guess I let my guard down for too long," Tavion said as Arek gave him a questioning glance.  
  
"Ok, lets go, we need to get out to the Flaming Fist to see how they are." Arek led the party to the opening where they came in. They moved out to where they had left the Flaming Fist soldiers. They were finishing up the rest of the Thieves. Minsc was on top of a pile ten bodies high. Boo was jumping onto the face of a near by thief. The thief soon found himself blind as Boo slashed and bit the thief's eyes. As the last thieves gave up or died, Arek walked over to the soldiers. "Peterose is dead and we have recovered Valerine. We need to head immediately to Beregost so that we can get Frostbite resurrected. From there we will head to Athkatla and tell the Order of our success. Thank you for your help Sarevok, Anomen, and Imoen. This is where we leave. We appreciate everything that you have done to help us." Arek and his party left the sewers and the city itself.  
  
Two days later they reached Beregost and revived Frostbite. He and Valerine seemed quite happy to be reunited. After a days rest in Beregost, they were on the road again, and within a week, they were back within the walls of Athkatla, once again outside the Order's Stronghold. 


	7. To the Crypts

The group once again entered the Order stronghold. They walked back to the halls of the Paladin Lords. They were allowed to enter and confronted Hrothgar. "Hail Lord Hrothgar. We have dealt with the threat of the Shadow Thieves and put a stop to their activities. The mages are here and safe. I must bring something to your attention however; during our travels we encountered a vampire. She fled to the south headed for here. We fought with vampires under Athkatla before; there was a big stronghold for them in the crypts. Perhaps they have taken up in the crypts and have started their dark arts again."  
  
"This is very interesting; we have been hearing reports in the areas around the graveyard. There have been strange disappearances and murders in the night. We would like for you to go and investigate the crypts. If you find vampires, we want you to dispose of them, understand?"  
  
"Very well, Lord Hrothgar, we shall do as you ask. Will we have the mages accompany us?"  
  
"That you will, at least for one more journey. Good luck with your quest"  
  
"Thank you sir." Arek turned around and led his group out of the hall. They left the Temple district and headed to the slums. They went into the Copper Coronet. The managed to get four rooms and Minsc and Valerine went to their separate while Keara and Victoria went to the rooms that they would share with Tavion and Arek. Tavion and Arek on the other hand, ordered two ales and sat by the fire. They sat there, at first, quietly drinking. Tavion was the first to speak.  
  
"So what are you really planning on doing at the crypts. I saw your reaction when Hrothgar told you what to do. What's up?"  
  
"I'm not going to wipe them out. I want to find Silke, that's the only one I have problem with. My hope is that I can convince them to leave Athkatla and go north, maybe up towards Luskan or Neverwinter."  
  
"Why don't we just wipe them out, you've done it before, certainly you can do it again."  
  
"I've been talking to Victoria; she has person ties with their kind. They are just trying to fit in with their place in the world. No one asked to be the way they are. It's just like me or you, neither of us asked to be born to a god, it just happened. Does that make sense?"  
  
"Now that you explain it like that, it really does. I've felt that blood lust you talk about. Every time you or I kill something, I have to fight not losing control and turning into a Slayer. I have to hand it to you, brother; you have been able to control the blood lust damn well. I'm with you all the way, what ever you decide to do. We will need to be careful about Minsc; they are his racial enemy as a ranger. He won't be happy letting the lot of them leave alive."  
  
"I've thought about that too. If it comes down to it, we'll leave him behind on this one. I don't want things going badly like they did in the Shadow Thieves Hall. But we'll talk about this later. Get some rest, we aren't going to get any sleep tomorrow, we may be out all night." Tavion went upstairs and Arek did shortly there after. He got into bed with Victoria and tried to fall asleep. Sleep, however, wouldn't come. Arek stood up out of bed and left the room. He went down to the main floor of the inn. There was no one downstairs. Arek went back upstairs and grabbed Daystar. He returned downstairs and looked around. When he entered the kitchen, he saw a woman bent over the inn's cook. The woman lifted her head and Arek saw blood dripping from her mouth. The vampire smiled as she spoke to Arek.  
  
"Ahh, my little mercenary, I wondered how long it would be until you came here to find me."  
  
"You should have gone somewhere else Silke, I wouldn't waste my breath trying to find you. But since you chose to come back to Athkatla, you really leave me no choice. I've been assigned to rid Athkatla of your kind. One way or another, you will not be here much longer. Now, if you want to send word to all your blood sucking friends, I suggest you leave with your unnatural life and return to the crypts." Arek held Daystar in an attack position and readied himself in case Silke attacked.  
  
"Fine, mercenary, I'll leave. But be warned, I have many powerful friends. They won't take well to threats if that is what you'd call it. You will not live much longer if you wish to hunt the hunters." She left the kitchen and vanished out the door. Arek placed the dead chef's body in the cook's room. Arek went back to his room and waited to see if Silke would come after him. After an hour, however, sleep finally came, and Arek was dropped into slumber.  
  
The next day, Arek awoke to the site of Victoria's naked body getting dressed in the early sunlight that crept into the room. Arek got up and wrapped his arms around his love from behind and kissed her neck. "How are you doing this morning love?" Victoria asked him.  
  
"Much more the better to be wake up with you. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes I did, though I was upset to feel you leave during the night. Where did you go?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep. I went downstairs to find the chef of the inn being sucked dry by a vampire, the one I confronted in Beregost. I told her to warn the others that we were coming. Tonight should be interesting."  
  
"I'm sure that if we can go in peacefully, everything will be ok. As long as we are going to 'talk' to them without using violence, we should be able to get them to leave."  
  
"I hope that you are right."  
  
"Have faith, my love." She turned around in his arms and kissed him passionately on the mouth. They broke away from each other and dressed. Arek had put his armor on when he heard Minsc knock on the door.  
  
"What's up Minsc?" Arek asked as he opened the door. A fist greeted him when his head came into view. Arek barely had time to bat the fist away with his fore arm. "What is your problem Minsc?"  
  
"Boo heard you are going to let the vampires live. You know Minsc and Boo hate them. What are you thinking about?" He swung time and again, missing as Arek bobbed and weaved to avoid the fists.  
  
"We don't need to kill them. If we can get them to leave, we don't have to worry about buying the stakes to finish them off. Dealing with Bodhi was hard enough, what if the ones that we'll be dealing with are harder?"  
  
"Boo doesn't care, we will still deliver the Boot of Righteousness to their backsides." He kept swinging at Arek's head. Finally Arek grew tired of defending and pressed in on an attack at Minsc. He hit him solidly in the armpit with a gauntleted fist. His other hand landed against Minsc's jaw with a thud. The ranger's jaw clicked together and he fell backwards onto the floor. Arek stood over the ranger's body.  
  
"Now, are you going to argue with my plan still, or are you going to suck it up and come along quietly?"  
  
"Minsc and Boo will go. We won't like it, but we will do it, we owe you that much."  
  
"Good, then go get ready, we will got to the crypts tonight. But first, I want to go back to the Temple district and pick up some stakes in case. After that we will go to the graveyard and wait for nightfall."  
  
Arek and Victoria went downstairs with to find the rest of the group waiting. Arek addressed them about what was to happen, "We will go to the crypts and wait for nightfall. Then we will go down to the crypts themselves and find the vampires. Our goal is to get them to leave peacefully. I don't want to kill them, the last time I did that was to save my sister. Let's head out." The party left the inn and headed for the Temple district. Arek bought some stakes and holy water from the Temple of Helm. They then went to the graveyard and waited till night fall. When the sun had finally set, they entered the crypts. They soon found themselves in a large decorated entry hall. There were many hieroglyphics written along the walls in a language Arek couldn't identify, but one he had seen before. They were soon greeted by two vampires.  
  
"Stop there mortals. You have intruded upon sacred ground. You don't wish to go further."  
  
"I know what you are, fiends, and I don't wish for confrontation. I merely want to meet with the leader of your stronghold here. I do not come here to fight with you. I am Arek, a Paladin, and a Bhaalspawn. I know what it is like to be an outcast like you. We want you to leave here peacefully and go somewhere where you will not be hunted down."  
  
"Your words mean little, but we will take you to Nehekaptra. I am Nagash, and this is Villarias, we are two of Nehekaptra's bodyguards. Be careful of your actions around us, they may be your last." The two vampires led Arek and the group into the stronghold. They then led them to a grand throne room where a ancient but powerful vampire sat on a throne of bones.  
  
"I am Nehekaptra. Why is it that six mortals, two of whom are paladins, come to speak with a vampire? Well?"  
  
"I am Arek. I have come here to strike a deal with you. We have been sent here to kill you all, but we do not wish that. We want you to leave freely and go northward, to Neverwinter or Luskan, where you won't be hunted like you are here."  
  
"And why do you wish this?"  
  
"I have dealt with your kind before. I romanced with one. I killed her too. I didn't want to but she took something of mine, and something of my sister's in hopes of becoming mortal again. Bodhi was a monster, even for a vampire. But I helped and been helped by other vampires. I do not wish to spill more blood."  
  
"So what do you propose mortal?"  
  
"Leave Athkatla and go north. You won't be hunted there."  
  
"Well, we are reluctant to leave. How about you give us one of your mages, say her?" he asked pointing straight at Victoria.  
  
"I cannot do that. But I will offer a challenge. If one of your vampire's can kill me, you may take her with you. If I win, you will leave Athkatla and never return. Do we have a deal?"  
  
"Indeed we do. Who will accept the challenge?"  
  
Silke stepped out of the crowd. "I will fight him. I have a personal conflict that needs to be dealt with."  
  
"Very well then, you may fight him. Everyone clear a space, a battle is to take place." Nehekaptra vampires moved out of the way and Arek turned to face Silke. He drew Azuredge and Daystar and didn't wait for her to make a move. He charged at Silke swinging his weapons. She dodged out of the way and leapt on his back. She extended her claws and stabbed up under his arms into his uncovered arm pits. Arek dropped his weapons in reflex and started swinging at Silke. He eventually got his had around her throat and he squeezed. When he had a good enough hold, he pulled down, crashing Silke's face into his helmet. She released him and dropped to the ground. Arek recovered his axe, Azuredge, and readied himself for an attack. Silke tried to pick up Daystar but burned her hands in the process. While she was distracted with her boiling skin, Arek threw his axe at her and amputated her arm off at the shoulder. She shrieked in pain and fell to the ground. She regained her footing only to find Arek wielding Daystar and holding it to her throat. He pushed a little into her skin and she screamed as the sword burned her skin. When the sword had burned a small complete hole in her throat, Arek withdrew the sword and sheathed it. He listened with pleasure as Silke tried to draw breath. Arek withdrew a stake and looked at Nehekaptra. The old vampire nodded with sadness in his eyes. Arek closed in on Silke and stabbed the stake downward into her chest. The vampire exploded in a cloud of dust.  
  
Arek looked back at Nehekaptra. "Will you be leaving now?"  
  
"We had a deal. I must say I am glad that I only lost one vampire to you Arek, for you are a fierce fighter. We will be leaving Athkatla for good, you have my word."  
  
"Thank you." Arek returned to his party and they left the crypt. They returned to the Copper Coronet to catch some sleep.  
  
The next day Arek awoke and left the inn without waking anyone. He went to the graveyard and examined the crypts. Nehekaptra had been true to his word and had left the crypts of Athkatla. Arek then went to the Paladin stronghold and addressed the Paladin Lords.  
  
"I did as you asked. The vampires will no longer bother Athkatla; however, they are not dead. I struck a deal with them that and they left personally. That is all you need to know. What else may we do to help you?"  
  
Hrothgar fixed Arek with a glare. "The fact that you did not kill them leaves me to question your courage. But the fact that you found a peaceful solution leaves me to believe that you are a fine leader. For your next task I want you to investigate the Fallen Paladin Legion. They are led by a former squire of mine by the name of Octavion. They have been causing many problems and I want them to be stopped. We will let the mages help you with this one. You can find the Fallen Paladins to be holed up in their headquarters in Durlag's Tower, to the east of Nashkel."  
  
"It shall be done." Arek turned and left the stronghold. He headed back to the inn and found the group still asleep. He got back in bed with Victoria and thought about his next mission. Octavion would give him trouble. He strongly remembered the Fallen Paladin. He and Tavion had been close friends while they were squires. Octavion had killed his wife in a dispute and had been stripped of his Paladin hood. And he also wondered why he had gone to Durlag's Tower. Arek himself had been there and had almost been killed there. Did Octavion not realize the dangers that were there? He would have to talk with Tavion about it later, for he's the only one that knows what Octavion may be up to. 


	8. Fallen Order Part 1

Arek waited downstairs for Tavion in the morning. His brother came down looking rather relaxed, and it was noticeable that he had had a good night sleep. Tavion smiled at his brother, but frowned when he saw that something was obviously bothering him. "What's up Arek?" he asked his brother.  
  
"Octavion is back," he told his brother. "He is in charge of the Fallen Paladin Order. They have made a headquarters at Durlag's Tower just south of Baldur's Gate. The Order wants us to deal with them. Now we both know what is at Durlag's Tower, what I want to know is what Octavion is up to. Got any ideas?"  
  
"A few. The first would be that he wants a stronghold to build up his forces and rival those of the Order. The second theory, which I hope isn't right, is that he is trying to use Durlag's Tower to summon up Mardaag, the pit fiend of Cyric. If that is his plan, he wants revenge on you. You were the one that told the Order about him after he killed his wife."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to hope it's the first. We should be leaving as soon as possible. The sooner we get there, the less of a chance that he will know that we are coming for him." Arek stood up and went up to his room and woke Victoria. He then went to Minsc and Valerine and woke them both. He returned to his room and gathered his gear. He went back downstairs and an hour later, the party had joined him downstairs. "Ok people, listen up. We are going back to Baldur's Gate. The Fallen Paladin Order has set up a stronghold at Durlag's Tower. The Order of the Radiant Heart wants us to wipe them out. Their leader is a Fallen One called Octavion. I know him personally and I helped caused his Fall. We are going to the tower to take out the Fallen Paladins. We are leaving immediately so if there is anything you need, get it now. We won't be back to anywhere close to a town in a while. You have one hour." He stood up and went to the Innkeeper. He paid for the rooms and also ordered a Dragonbreath Whiskey. He sat and drank his whiskey while talking with Minsc and Tavion about the mission. An hour later the mages had rejoined them and they proceeded to leave the city. They made their way north, once again towards the familiar lands of Baldur's Gate.  
  
After a day on the road, the party stopped to rest for a few hours. While Arek, Tavion and the mages set up the camp, Minsc looked around the surrounding forest. He came across a clearing similar to the one they had stopped at and noticed that it had been visited recently buy something that didn't belong in the forest. Using his tracking skills, he was quick to determine that the travelers were heavily armored and some carried halberds from the deep imprints in the ground. He followed the tracks into the woods for a few yards when he heard voices that he didn't recognize. He stopped at the end of the tree line and gazed into a clearing in which he saw three men. Two held halberds and the third carried two saw-edged scimitars. On their chest plates he noticed a symbol very similar in design to that of the Flaming Fist, but instead of a fist, it was a burning cross, the symbol of the Fallen Paladin Order. Minsc stepped into the clearing and caught the attention of the three Fallen. The leader of the three, the one armed with the scimitars, said to the other two, "Well look what we have here. Kill the intruder; we have to get to the tower." The guards nodded and moved in on Minsc. Minsc grinned at the two advancing guards. He pulled Boo out of his belt pouch and looked at the hamster. The hamster blinked and Minsc yelled, "Go for the eyes Boo, GO FOR THE EYES!!!!!!" He charged at the approaching men, Lilracor at the ready.  
  
Back at the campsite, Arek heard Minsc's familiar war cry. He looked at Tavion. "You stay here, I'll go to Minsc," he ordered. He took off into the woods, following the sounds of combat.  
  
Minsc closed with the closest warrior. He parried the swing of a halberd and slashed with his own weapon. The warrior caught the sword on the shaft of his weapon. The shaft split causing the warrior to drop his weapon. Minsc swung his sword again, sending out a fountain of blood where the warriors head once was. He heard his sword say, "Ha-ha-ha, throw a coin in that fountain!"  
  
Arek heard a sickening sound as he closed closer to the clearing where he had heard Minsc's war cry. He was glad to hear that the sound of fighting continued, more glad to hear that Minsc was still alive. He quickened his run, hurrying to his friend's aid.  
  
Minsc closed with the second Fallen One, Lilracor held in front of him. He blocked a swing from the enemy's halberd and pressed in. He closed in with the warrior, getting right in his opponent's face. He head butted the warrior, hearing a satisfying crunch that signified the breaking of the man's nose. Minsc then kneed the man in the groin, causing the man to fall to the ground; Minsc soon put the man out of his misery with a dagger through the throat. That just left the leader. The leader pulled out his scimitars and readied himself. Minsc closed in on the warrior, watching for where the first attack would come from. The sword on his left feigned an attack and Minsc fell for it, leaving his right side exposed. The warrior took advantage and swung his other saw-edged blades at Minsc's arm. The hooked blades reaped damage to Minsc's arm causing him to drop his sword. He fell to the ground in pain as the leader stood over him. The leader lifted his swords over his head and swung down, but before they could connect with Minsc's body, Minsc heard the clang of steel on steel.  
  
Arek was quick to catch the Fallen One's scimitars with the Avenger before they could kill Minsc. The leader was as surprised to see Arek as Minsc was to be alive. Arek pulled his sword upward, sending the scimitars up too. Arek took advantage of the Fallen One's surprise and slashed a long deep gash in the man's midsection. The man's intestines fell to the clearing floor at the same time as his body, leaving a large pool of blood. Arek rushed to his friend's side. "Are you ok, Minsc?"  
  
"I.do not.know.I.have never.been in.so.much.pain! Is Boo.alright?" His face lightened when he heard a squeak from his hamster companion. "Oh Boo, you scared evil very good today. But you can have a rest for now; I won't be fighting anymore today." With that Minsc passed out. Arek lifted his friend, not an easy task for a man as huge as Minsc. He carried him to the campsite and laid him down. He called Valerine over to him.  
  
"Can you do anything for him? His arm is badly wounded and he has lost a lot of blood."  
  
"I'll try, but I can promise nothing. We really need to get him to a temple. Are we close enough to Nashkel? The sooner we get him to a temple, the better his chances are."  
  
"We are only a few hours from Nashkel. We should leave as soon as you have done what you can."  
  
"Ok then, leave me, this may take some time, depending on the seriousness of the injury." Arek nodded and walked over to tell the others what happened. After about an hour, Valerine stood from Minsc's side and came over to the rest of the group. "I have done all that I can. It should last until we can get him to a temple. It's good that you found him when you did Arek; if he had lost anymore blood, he would be much worse off."  
  
"Ok, thank you Valerine for what you have done. Everyone, pack up, we are heading for Nashkel immediately. Minsc needs to get to a temple." Everyone bustled about quickly and soon they were on the road again. Within a few hours they had gotten to Nashkel. They went in to the temple and Arek spoke with the clergyman. The clergyman had Arek take Minsc to a back room. When he returned he told them that it would be some time before he could assess the damage to Minsc's arm. He also told them to get some rest and when Minsc was conscious, he would let them know. The group headed to the inn next door and got some rooms. The mages went to sleep while Arek and Tavion stayed up and talked.  
  
"What happens if Minsc's arm is useless?" Tavion asked.  
  
"Don't even go there Tavion. Minsc has had worse injuries; he will be just fine in a few days. We will have to go to Durlag's Tower without him though."  
  
"That will make that task a lot harder, especially if Octavion is trying to summon Mardaag."  
  
"I know, but it is a risk we have to take." At that moment, the clergyman from the temple walked in.  
  
"Your friend is awake," he said. "You may come see him." Arek and Tavion stood up and followed the clergyman back to the temple. They went back to the room where Minsc was.  
  
"How are you, Minsc?" Arek asked his friend.  
  
"Minsc and Boo are fine, thanks to you Arek. You arrived in time to give Minsc and Boo a little longer to kick the backsides of evil."  
  
"How's your arm, big buddy?" Tavion asked.  
  
"The arm will heal in a few days, thanks to Valerine and the clergyman's efforts. Then Minsc and Boo can go with you to Durlag's Tower."  
  
"We will be going to the Tower tomorrow. We need you to rest."  
  
"You would go without Boo? This is an outrage."  
  
"We need you to get better. Without your sword arm, it will be hard for you to fight."  
  
"Ahh! You know nothing Arek. Minsc doesn't need his good arm to kick the backsides of evil. Just give me a blade and my other arm will still wreak havoc on them."  
  
"Look, I am the leader, and as much as I like having your fighting abilities with me, I want you to get better and that way you can kick the backsides of evil twice as well." Minsc could tell he wasn't going to win, so he simply rolled over and ignored the fact that Arek and Tavion were still there. The two left Minsc and returned to the inn. They went to their rooms and slept.  
  
The next day, the party headed out of Nashkel and headed for Durlag's Tower. Tavion felt very weird not having his ranger companion leading the way. He wondered if he would live to see his friend again.  
  
Minsc followed the group out of Nashkel at a distance. He had managed to convince the clergyman to let him leave. It is amazing how scared some people are when they have someone big and pissed off yelling at them. He knew Arek would be mad that he followed them, but he didn't care. He wanted to fight the evil Paladins. He wanted them to pay for the sins they had committed to become Fallen Ones. He followed carefully and at a distance from the party not because he didn't want to be found, but because he wanted to be there at the time when Arek might need him most, to repay Arek for saving his life.  
  
Arek and the party reached the mountains that held Durlag's Tower. In the pass that held the tower, lurked many dangerous creatures, at least there had before Arek and his party arrived. The group dispatched several Horrors and Shades before reaching the gates of the tower. Arek and Tavion took out the guards with their swords and Phoenix, Cloudwing, and Frostbite burned the gate down with their fire. Arek and Tavion walked into the tower. The first floor was very dark and even Tavion, with his eyes trained for tracking, found it hard to see. They walked through the halls of the floor carefully. They reached a massive hall with stairs that led up at one end. The only problem was the score of beasts that blocked the way. Some thirty Umber hulks, a dozen Trolls, and half a dozen Stone Giants stood in the hall, very angry about the human intruders. Arek, Tavion, and the familiars stood in front of the mages and readied for the coming attack.  
  
Minsc could tell that Arek and the party had stopped, and he could tell why. Never before had he seen so many beasts in one place, at one time. They must be in league with the Fallen Order, he thought. Minsc came into the hall of the room that held the beasts. He saw Arek and Tavion charge the first group of Umber hulks and cut them down. That only took for four of the beasts. The rest were now enraged that they had lost brethren. They came at them fully furry. The front row of beasts were cut down, more slowly this time, and with each advancing row, the fighting speed slowed as Arek and Tavion fatigued. He saw Tavion go down, and Arek rushed to cover him, but soon Arek went down. Minsc leapt into action. The battle didn't last very long after Minsc joined the fight. With a renewed sense of vigor he cut into the lines of Umber hulks, defending Arek and Tavion while they recovered. Even with only one good arm, Minsc dealt lethal blows with his sword, Tavion's Equalizer. The Umber hulk's numbers dwindled, from over thirty, to twenty, to ten, to none in a matter of minutes. The Trolls advanced on the group soon thereafter. Over eight feet tall, these magic resistant beasts still proved to be little match for Minsc. With a rejuvenated Tavion and Arek, the Trolls were knocked down and then killed with fire balls sprayed on them by the Familiars, as well as Victoria. The giants came after Minsc, Tavion, and Arek next. Arek easily cut his two down and then moved to help out Minsc. Minsc and Arek dispatched the two they were fighting, and Tavion, with the help of the mages, cut down the two he was fighting.  
  
"By the gods! What are you doing here Minsc? I thought I told you to stay and heal up," Arek said  
  
"I could not lie around while there was evil to destroy. You needed me here, and Boo and I saved your lives."  
  
"And we thank you for that. I'm sorry I tried to make you stay in Nashkel; we didn't expect to fight what we found here. It's a good thing that you did follow us," Tavion said before Arek could make a comment.  
  
"Well, I guess Tavion is right. Thanks Minsc, it would have been hard to survive that fight without you. And now, I think we should make sure the room is clear, and try to get some sleep. I don't think that the Fallen Order knows we are here. Hopefully, we still have the element of surprise. Watch change after four hours; we'll sleep for eight. Get some rest everyone." The group dispersed, making sure that the room was empty. Minsc took first watch and as Arek lay down to sleep, he couldn't help thinking about the number of creatures he had fought here. Three dozen Umber hulks, a dozen Trolls, and half a dozen stone giants. And they were all on the first floor of a ten floor tower. What else lay in wait for him in the halls of this massive tower? What did Octavion really want to do with a headquarters here? All these thoughts and questions flooded into his mind as he finally drifted off to sleep. 


	9. Fallen Order Part 2

The party advanced up the stairs with great caution. They entered a massive cave-like room. Located in the center was a massive black dragon. Arek went to draw his sword when he was stopped by both Tavion and Minsc. "What is with you two?" he asked the pair.  
  
"Look at the ground and walls brother. There are chains holding the dragon in place. It would be heartless to kill this creature."  
  
"Minsc and Boo agree."  
  
"Ok, so what should we do?" Arek asked the whole group.  
  
"Well, perhaps if we take the chains off, we can both leave this level without confrontation," Victoria said from the back of the group.  
  
"Ok, sounds like a plan." Arek advanced carefully and drew his sword. Tavion and Minsc followed suit and walked cautiously towards the dragon. The dragon looked down at the three with a suspicious eye and opened its mouth, readying to spray fire down on the warriors. Before it could, Arek, Tavion, and Minsc reached the chains. With lightning speed and great strength, the warriors cut through three of the chains. The dragon understood and packed off. The three finished cutting the rest of the chains off and backed slowly away from the dragon. Arek turned and nodded to the mages. The cast simultaneous spells and in an instant, where there once was a brick wall, there was a large opening. The dragon looked out into the air and flew out of the tower, leaving the party that had released it. "Alright, let's keep going," Arek commanded and he moved towards the next stairway.  
  
At the top of the stairs, they were once again in a normal hall. "I wonder what Octavion has in store for us here," Arek thought aloud. In the distance he heard heavy footsteps. He looked to Minsc and then to Tavion.  
  
"Boo thinks that we will soon find," Minsc said off to Arek's right. In the low lightning of the room, the creatures emerged into full sight. They stood 8 feet tall and held massive clubs in their hands. Twelve ogres stood in the middle of the hall. Arek unsheathed the Avenger and charged. He heard Tavion draw his sword and Minsc bellow a war cry. The mages began casting spells. Victoria sent bolts of lightning into the ogres, sometimes barely missing charging party members. Keara summoned her usual white wolves and they soon joined the fray. Valerine cast healing spells on those that were injured. Arek pulled his sword out of one of the ogres belly's just in time to turn around and look at the club. Before Arek could raise his sword to defend against the blow, one of Keara's white wolves's jumped on the arm of the ogre and caused it to drop its club. Arek quickly dispatched the ogre and gave Keara a nod of gratitude.  
  
Further down the hallway, a Fallen Paladin stood watching the conflict. He was Octavion, the leader of the Fallen Order. He watched the fighting progress and laughed to himself. Arek, how sorry you will be to have attempted to take my stronghold he thought. The fighting had ended and he caught Arek's eye. "You still have a lot more levels to cover, Arek. Come up to the top and fight me if you dare. Even if you make it to the top, I guarantee, you will not make it down alive."  
  
"Those are strong words coming from a man who ran out on everything he knew. What's to stop you from running here?"  
  
"I have something now I didn't then."  
  
"Oh really, and what might that be?"  
  
"Come to the top and find out for yourself. Until then, I bid you adieu." With that the Fallen Paladin left the level and was out of sight.  
  
"Oh, I will reach the top, and when I do, your life will end," Arek said to the shadows.  
  
The group stopped to rest. They posted a guard at each end of the hall. Every three hours the duty would switch. After an uneventful night, Arek woke the group up after nine hours of rest. "We need to get moving before Octavion can fortify himself further, so let's go." He led the party up the stairs and onto the third level.  
  
They were greeted by the smell of rotting flesh and the site of huge cobwebs; littered with partially devoured carcasses: a spiders den. The group drew their weapons and walked cautiously through. Minsc and Tavion led the way using their ranger skills to detect possible traps. The reached a large area that was surrounded by cobwebs on all sides, except the one that they had entered through. Once they were in the clearing, however, the side from which they had entered closed up on then and they found themselves surrounded by cobwebs on all sides. That is when the twittering began. The first group was a wave of smaller spiders. They were fast but the group quickly dispatched them, save for one. One of the spiders had gotten through and was attacking Victoria. She was failing unsuccessfully to kill the beast. Arek came to her aid and split the spider in twine. "Are you alright?" Arek asked.  
  
"No, no I am not. I, I HATE spiders! They give me the creeps," she explained.  
  
"Alright, just stand in the middle of us and we will protect you from all sides. I have a feeling they are going to get bigger." As soon as the words had left his mouth, the next wave came. They we huge spiders, large fat bodies with long, strong, thin legs. They were at least five feet tall and had deadly fangs at their mouths. Arek, Tavion and Minsc circled around the mages in a protective manner and waited for the oncoming strikes. The first one came at Minsc and he waited until the fangs were at his head before moving. Before the fangs could embed themselves in Minsc's flesh, he stabbed with is sword up and into the spiders oversized brain. The next attack came at Tavion who beheaded the spider after parrying a lunge from the spider. Arek used the Flail of Ages and Azuredge in two handed combat against two attacking spiders. He threw his axe at the first spider and with the arc of the swing; the axe took off all the spiders' legs. The torso of the beast fell to the ground and rolled around. Arek then swung his flail at the next spider and collapsed its torso. His next swing finished off the legless spider. The next group of spiders were much larger then the ones before. They stood well over six feet tall and had much thicker legs then the previous groups. This time it was, to Arek's surprise, Victoria who dealt with the spiders. With a single fireball, she burned the three oncoming spiders to ashes. Much to Arek's disappointment, the sounds he heard next were bone-chilling to any adventurer who had experience fighting spiders. The sound was like that of metal on stone, a steady *clink*. The next spiders to attack were at least six feet tall had thick legs, but the two front legs were as strong and as sharp as a sword: Sword Spiders. Arek, Tavion, and Minsc all took on a spider in fierce combat. The spiders moved with great speed and struck again and again with their sword-like legs. Arek closed with his spider, this time using the Avenger. He parried each leg, trying to knock them out of the way so that he could make an attack. Minsc closed with the Equalizer, not able to use Lilracor because of his arm, and was doing considerable damage to each leg. Tavion was taking a similar approach, but his blade seemed to do more damage then Minsc's. The mages were trying to cast spells without interfering with the fighters. Arek was the first to dispose of his spider, finally getting close enough to kill the beast by decapitation. Tavion got fed up with the parrying and simply jumped on the creatures back and stabbed his sword down into the creatures brain. Minsc was finally able to beat the spider by rolling under the beast while slashing upwards. He finished the roll as the creature's body collapsed onto the floor. When they were sure the Sword Spiders were dead, Arek rotated around listening for any sound that would alert them to anymore spiders. He heard a faint whoosh, followed by two more. "Everyone for around the mages, we got Phase Spiders." As soon as the words had left his mouth, a spider appeared right in of him. He took a step towards it, but it 'phased' again and was gone from site. Minsc heard the whoosh of a spider, and by pure experience in the ranger ways, he moved to a spot in the clearing and waited. Not a second later, a spider appeared where Minsc was and was instantly cut down. Tavion listened and he too moved to a spot and killed a second one. Arek, this time by pure luck, was able to kill the third one as it emerged from its 'phase'. Arek and the others looked around and determined there were no more to come. Victoria cast a spell and a bright fireball erupted from her hands and burned away all the cobwebs in the room.  
  
"That way, no more of those foul creatures can come back here to a solid nest," she said when Arek threw her a questioning look.  
  
"Alright then, sounds fair enough. Lets keep going, we got a lot more ground to cover." Arek headed towards the stairs that lead up to the fifth level.  
  
Octavion frowned when his scout came to him with word that Arek and his party had made it past his spiders. He hadn't expected the experience of the ranger in the party, nor that Tavion would learn the ranger arts. It was alright that they made it through the fourth level. There were many more obstacles in front of them that would slow them down.  
  
Arek reached the landing of the fifth level. He looked around and smiled. He had expected Octavion to fortify himself, but this was too much. In the room in front of him stone statues. The thing about these statues was that they had once been alive. They had entered the layer of at least one, if not more than one, basilisk. These creatures could turn enemies into stone with a blink of an eye. What Arek had learned through his travels was that it was always nice to have a shiny, reflective shield. This could blind enemies with light, or repel spells, or special abilities of creatures, such as Petrifaction. This was the perfect situation for using this type of shield. They walked cautiously through the chamber, Arek holding the shield, with Tavion and Minsc trying to find the beast, or beasts. The mages stayed back behind them, trying their best to listen for the basilisk as well. Arek was the first to see the beast. It was a large, flame red lizard about fifteen feet long. It looked to be sleeping, but Arek knew better, the creature wanted to lure them in so that it could strike, leaving the attackers little time to prepare. Arek looked at Tavion and nodded. Tavion, using Minsc's bow, fired a shot into the basilisk's side. The basilisk started to move with that shot. It was obviously pissed off and looking to do damage. Arek got its attention and let Tavion and Minsc close in from the sides. Tavion and Minsc quickly began to do damage to the basilisk. Arek drew his sword and began to step forward. The basilisk turned and looked right at Arek. Arek saw the eyes of the beast twitch and he ducked behind the shield. He felt the impact of the beasts special ability bounce off the shell. He then heard the sound of steel striking on stone. He looked up to see a large stone figure there, which had once been a basilisk. Arek was breathing a sigh of relief when he saw more then ten stone figures advancing on him. They were golems, and to be more specific, they were stone golems. The golems advanced on the party and the three fighters were soon engaged in combat. Arek placed the shield on his back and drew the Avenger. He readied himself for the coming attack. He whistled loudly and he heard the rustle of wings as the three familiars advanced towards the fighting, followed by the mages. Valerine healed the wounds that Minsc and Tavion suffered from the basilisk, and then began casting protection spells. Victoria cast Melf's Minor Meteor. She then began throwing balls of fire from her hands at the golems. Keara summoned fire elementals who then began attacking the golems. Every time fire came in contact with the golems, some superheated stone fell away from the bodies of the golem. Arek downed one of the beasts, and rushed the next one. Tavion and Minsc were busy with their own golems. The mages and familiars seemed to have the most success with killing the golems. The familiars moved from golem to golem, simply burning the heads of the golems away. The fire elementals threw fists of fire into the golems, sometimes burning holes all the way through. The golems were soon destroyed and Arek took a pause to recover. He seemed to be struggling with something internally.  
  
"Are you okay there brother?" Tavion asked.  
  
"Something is calling the Slayer. I'm having trouble trying to control it. It hasn't wanted control since the Bhaalspawn troubles." Arek grimaced in pain. When the pain seemed to subside, he stood up straight and looked at the group. "Let's keep going, we are half way there." He walked away and was followed tentatively by the rest of the group.  
  
A shadowy figure watched as the group left the room. Octavion smiled to himself. It was working; the power he was drawing on was causing the creature sleeping inside Arek to awake, and also to want the power being drawn. He followed the group up the stairs to the sixth level. True, it was a shame that he had lost part of his force, but if he could get Arek to let the Slayer out, the Slayer would most likely kill the party members then continue on in the tower. Even if he continued to wreak havoc through out the tower, Mardaag would be able to handle the Slayer.  
  
The party made their way upstairs to the sixth floor. They entered a marble- floored room and were surprised to see nothing there. Arek looked over and Minsc and Tavion and nodded. The pair moved to the front of the group and began to look around the room. While they looked for traps, Arek and the rest of the group followed at a safe distance. Arek reached the next stairway and looked back over the room. What was Octavion up to, he wondered.  
  
Up to the seventh floor they went, all surprised to have had such an easy trek through the seventh floor. The party entered into a room lined in strange patters with hedges; a maze. Victoria turned to Cloudwing and said, "Fly above the maze and tell us where to go." The familiar nodded and flew off. Arek led the group through the maze based on what Cloudwing said. The encountered few surprises that they weren't warned about and they soon found themselves on the other side.  
  
Just as the group exited the maze, Octavion nodded to his mages. They began casting a spell. Glowing light surrounded their swirling hands. They finished there spell and the swirling light turned to streams of light as they connected in the middle of a protected circle. A fire pentagonal shape appeared in a ring of bones. There was a bright flash of light and suddenly there appeared an enormous monster that looked to have come from the gates of Hell. Mardaag, a pit fiend of Cyric, stood before Octavion. It took a lunge at its summoner's but was held back by the protective circle. Just as the monster was summoned, Octavion looked back into his seeing orb and smiled as he saw Arek collapse to the floor in agony.  
  
Arek shook as he fell to the ground. He could feel the Slayer overcoming his will. He would soon fall to the power that lay within him. He turned to his brother and yelled, "Tavion, take them back into the maze, I can't control it, I'm going to turn!" As the last words left his mouth, he tore off his armor and under clothes. If he was naked, it mattered not, for his body was already changing. His skin had darkened, and his muscular body swelled with even more muscle. A powerful spiked tail grew out of his lower back and four arms grew out of his chest and abdomen. His face elongated and pincers grew out of his mouth. He had become the Slayer, the godly being of his father that had a mind of its own.  
  
The Slayer looked around for his prey. It had been some time since he had feasted on the souls of the helpless. He was hungry. He looked back and saw that the party had run off. He was sure he could have caught them, but that would take to long. Its better when the prey puts up a fight. He turned and headed the other way, sensing a great source of power in the floors above him. He set off in search of it.  
  
As the Slayer headed up the stairs, Tavion returned to where it had transformed. He gathered up Arek's things into his pack and he, Minsc, and Victoria went up the stairs to follow the Slayer. Keara started to follow them when Valerine said, "Are you crazy, that thing will rip us to shreds. Why are we going to follow it?"  
  
"Eventually, that thing will turn back into Arek. If he happens to be in the middle of a fight, we will need to protect him while he puts his armor back on. When we get near, cast protection from evil, he won't be able to harm us." He headed up the stairs while the rest of the party followed. Valerine, reluctantly, was the last one to follow.  
  
The Slayer found his prey. Some unsuspecting orcs met with a vicious end. His tail lopped of their heads and, starting at the necks, he devoured their bodies, then their severed heads. There were a dozen of them, and still the Slayer was hungry. He moved on, sensing the power getting nearer. The beast climbed up to the ninth floor. Humans in armor were waiting for him, along with several mages. He went for the mages first, wanting to devour their souls for the Throne of Bhaal. He went did the similar process of lopping off the heads. He was able to eat one of them before he felt little pricks on his back. He turned around. He batted away his attackers' swords. He flung his arm into the group scattering them. He turned and devoured the two remaining mages. As he finished the last mage, the Slayer's body shook. He collapsed to the ground, spasming uncontrollably. He felt his body shrinking, returning to the size of the body he inhabited. Curse the gods; he was so close to the source of power.  
  
Arek felt himself gain control once again, and at such a bad time. He was naked in the middle of a barracks filled with Fallen Paladins. Luckily for him, Tavion and the rest of the group rushing into the room caused the Paladins to lose track of him. Tavion through his pack to Arek and he quickly armed himself and went to battle. He rushed the closest Paladin and impaled his sword in the Fallen One's back. He kicked the dying man off of his sword and moved about the room. Minsc was fending off four Paladins but was tiring. Tavion fought hard but was being overcome quickly, trying to defend the mages. Arek vaulted over the men surrounding his party. He ushered his party back down the stairs and then slammed the door behind him shut, leaving him in a room full of almost two hundred Fallen Paladins. He grinned at them and said "You want a fight, then come fight me."  
  
Some of the Paladins started to move, but where halted when a figure came down the stair from the tenth floor; it was Octavion. "Stop," he commanded, "you are not to move until I say so. Well, Arek, I must congratulate you on your efforts, you have made it farther then anyone I've fought against. But this is where it ends. You have foolishly locked yourself in here with my men. But I'll tell you what, you let us by, we'll kill your party, make you a Fallen One, and you can be my second in command. What say you to that?"  
  
"None shall pass."  
  
"What? You are insane!" "No, I am Arek, and I claim this threshold as my own. Send your men one at a time, or all in a rush, I don't give a damn! None shall pass!"  
  
"Then you leave me no choice." He nodded to his men and they closed with Arek. They came at him, first one at a time, and they were slaughtered quickly. Then they came in pairs, then quartets, and still they were slaughtered. All Octavion could do was watch as his army was decimated, not by another army, or by a beast, but by one man protecting his friends. His forces were cut by half after only fifteen minutes of fighting. After thirty minutes, only a quarter of his men were left standing between Arek and Octavion. Arek meanwhile, stood atop a pile of bodies; a mountain of death where he was King. After only thirty-five minutes of fighting, only Octavion's honor guard was left to defend him. "We'll finish this upstairs Arek; come get me if you aren't afraid." He withdrew with his guards upstairs.  
  
Arek opened the door that protected his friends. Tavion and Minsc rushed in and looked disappointed that there was no one left to fight. Arek climbed over the mountain he had built and looked around the barracks. "Look around for anything we can use and then get some rest, the end is near." With that he collapsed from exhaustion into a deep sleep.  
  
He woke up eight hours later. Tavion and Minsc stood guard at the stairway to the top floor. The mages were busy trying to identify items and weapons. "If you can't identify it, put it in my Bag of Holding. We'll identify it when we get out of here," he said, surprising everyone. "Let's get going, we should finish this before too long. This is what we are going to, Valerine; you'll cast Protection from Evil on us so we can't get attacked by the fiend. Victoria, you and Keara cast spells aimed at the mages that he has up there. Minsc, take out Octavion's guards. Tavion, you have Octavion. I'll take care of Mardaag. Now let's move." The party headed up the stairs to the last level. 


	10. Fallen Order Part 3

Arek headed up the final staircase. He could feel the power of Mardaag with each step he took. Minsc and Tavion followed close behind. The mages were following a few steps down from them. All of them glowed; the effect of Valerine's Protection from Evil, save for Arek who would fight Mardaag. Arek entered the top of the tower and was immediately drawing his sword. He rushed past the honor guard, who were busy with Minsc, and passed a distracted Octavion who was dealing with Tavion. The mages were busy fighting the mages. Victoria cast Magic Missile and Melf's Acid Arrow, along with Melf's Minor Meteorite. Keara summoned her White wolves and Valerine was casting Slow and Hold Person. The mages were trying to aim spells at Arek, but were being deflected by Mardaag while Arek positioned himself behind the beast.  
  
Minsc was easily fighting off the honor guard. He had already killed two of the six, and mortally wounded a third. The guard he was fighting now fought too slowly. The guard was using a heavy flail that kept getting stuck in the ground when he swung it. Minsc waited for the next swing. When the flail stuck, he made his move. He stepped towards the guard and swung his sword, Lilracor. The chain that attached the shaft to flail head was severed. Minsc then swung his body with the sword and decapitated the guard. Blood spurted from the guard's neck. The next guard was startled as he stepped forward when he heard "Throw a coin in THAT fountain," come from the sword. Minsc took advantage of the shocked guard and rammed his sword into the guard's gut, spilling the guard's intestines to the floor. The last guard came at him quicker then Minsc thought a man in full plate mail could move. He held two deadly looking axes that had saw-edged heads. He swung over and over again, trying to knock Minsc off balance. Boo's head peaked out of Minsc's pocket and he squeaked to Minsc. Minsc looked down and shouted "Go for the eyes Boo, go for the eyes!!!" The hamster jumped out of the pocket and ran up the guards legs. The guard tried to knock the hamster off, but to no avail. The hamster climbed to the man's face and clung to an eyelid. The hamster slashed its claws at the guard's eyes and jumped back to the safety of Minsc's pocket when the guard tried to punch the hamster. The guard only added a black eye to the damage that Boo inflicted. Minsc took advantage of the distraction to quickly kill the guard. Minsc rushed off to help deal with the mages. As he closed in on one of the mages, he froze, as if time itself had stopped. Though he was held in place he could see the mage's hands moving about, preparing a spell. After a few short seconds he could move again, only to find the life rush out of him. He collapsed to the floor lifeless, the effect of the mage's spell.  
  
Valerine watched in horror as Minsc's lifeless body fell to the floor. She yelled at Keara to have her wolves kill the mage that had so easily killed Minsc. Keara nodded to her and two of her wolves jumped on the mage and ripped his body to pieces. Valerine rushed over to Minsc's body and tried desperately to drag the body out of the fight. Frostbite swooped down and lifted to body up with his claws and flew out of the fray. Valerine followed after her familiar, she would stay with the body until the fight was over.  
  
Keara directed her wolves around the floor. They were not fairing as well as she had hoped. The mages were summoning monsters to help them, and some of the wolves also tried in vain to attack Mardaag. She was running out of summoning spells, and soon she would be left to use her sling to kill the mages. She began another spell and hoped that things would soon turn in battle.  
  
Victoria swore under her breath. This battle was proving difficult. Minsc was dead, and Tavion was locked in a fierce struggle with Octavion. Only Arek seemed to be holding doing well; not tiring against Mardaag. Perhaps his changing forms had strengthened him. The mages were extremely talented. They were casting different protective spells on themselves, causing her to have to change her own offensive spells. She'd thought about casting Fireball, but with Arek constantly moving around, that could cause damage to him. Luckily for everyone, the mage that cast Time Stop was dead. None of the other mages either could, or should no interest in casting it. They were all busy trying in vain to kill Arek and Tavion. Tavion made sure to keep his opponent in between himself and the mages, as did Arek. The familiars seemed to be doing the most damage to the mages, but even the damage they inflicted wasn't slowing them down. This would be a long battle indeed.  
  
Arek slashed at the incoming claw of Mardaag. This was proving to be interesting. Not once had the pit fiend used its abilities to attack him, only his claws and tail. It almost seemed hesitant to fight Arek. The Holy Avenger glowed with a fierce light, and every time Arek scored a hit on the fiend, it let out a shriek of pain. His sword had been forged to be a bane on all things unholy and since the party had been protected for Evil, the beast could only attack him. When Arek finally went on the offensive, it would be an easy battle, as long as his friends protection spells held up. What he wanted to do first is to get Mardaag to kill the mages for his friends. Now he only had to get the fiend mad enough.  
  
Tavion recoiled from the attack put forth by Octavion. This whole battle had been defensive, countering every attack that Octavion made. Octavion's sword, the Unholy Blight, flashed in Tavion's vision. All he could do was to bat away any strike at his body. Tavion was losing this fight and Octavion knew it. If something didn't happen fast to change the way things were going, he would lose.  
  
While his mind was on the fight at hand, Octavion did notice that Tavion was now in between him and his own mages. He took a brief moment to nod to one of the mages before pressing on his attack. The mage began casting a spell directed towards Tavion. Now all Octavion had to do was to hold Tavion where he was.  
  
The mage began chanting; summoning the energy needed to cast the desired spell. This particular spell was one of his favorites. While he was good at summoning creatures to his aid, he was very good at banishing his foes.  
  
Arek paused to see a bright light come from one of the mages and head directly toward his brother. "LOOK OUT!" Arek screamed in warning, but he was too late. Tavion had enough time to turn and look at the incoming spell before he vanished into thin air. "TAVION!!!" Arek screamed. He pulled out his throwing axe and flung it at the mage. The mage, who was laughing at his success, stopped to see his death approaching as the throwing axe decapitated the mage. The remaining mages seemed to stop instantly, intent on watching to see if Arek would throw the axe again. Arek returned his attentions to Mardaag. Knowing that he needed to kill the fiend soon to deal with Octavion, Arek quickly went into action. He used his ability Call Upon Holy Might and then closed with the beast. Arek hacked off limb after limb that defended the creature's midsection. He then rammed his sword into the fiend's gut and cut a long gash into the creature. Arek then rammed his gauntleted fist into the gash and ripped the fiend's demonic heart out. He tossed it to the remaining mage that was in the service of Octavion. The instant that the heart touched the mage, the mage began to disintegrate as the heart too disintegrated. The beast fell to the floor and seemed to implode, sending a shockwave through the floor. The tower began to shake and the roof seemed to explode off of the tower. Arek and the mages rushed to the side, looking for a possible way down.  
  
"There is no escaping this tower Arek, you were doomed to die, one way or another the moment you set foot in here," Octavion said. He let out a laugh which was soon silenced when Victoria spoke.  
  
"Look," she screamed, "that dragon that we saved, its waiting for us. Come on, let's go!"  
  
"You three go ahead, take Minsc's body and get him revived. I'll take care of Octavion, then I want to go look for wherever Tavion might be. Hurry, I'll be fine, I'll come find you soon." And with that Arek turned his back on the mages to face Octavion, who was standing, posed for battle, a few feet away from Arek. The mages jumped on to the dragon and flew off.  
  
"So now you get what you wanted Octavion, you get to fight your teacher, the person who taught you everything you know. Let's see if you truly are a paladin, or still just a lowly Squire." Arek feigned a lunge at Octavion. All around the top floor lay rubble piles as the walls collapsed as the tower itself crumbled. Octavion blocked Arek's attack and thrust his own sword. Arek batted the attack away. Octavion then slashed and Arek blocked, locking the two blades together. Both glowed with a fierce brilliance that repelled the other sword. Sparks flew every time the swords touched. Each time Arek pushed, his former Squire pushed back. Each fighter was putting everything they had into the fight. It would only be a matter of time before the one or the other made a costly mistake.  
  
Victoria and the other two mages flew away from the tower on the dragon they had saved, and in turn saved them. They landed a short distance from Nashkel. They ran as fast as they could into the town to find the nearest temple. They reached the Temple of Helm in Nashkel and as she entered the doorway she looked to where the tower stood, just in time to see it start to collapse.  
  
The tower shook more violently then before and Arek felt his body start to fall. He swung one more attack and this time caught Octavion under his sword arm. His sword lodged itself in Octavion's ribs and probably part of his lung. The Fallen One dropped his sword and looked at Arek in disbelief. Instead of removing the sword from the dying man, he grabbed onto Octavion's body and used his transport ability to take them both to the Plane of Bhaal. 


	11. Old ones die, New arive

In a flash of bright light, Arek arrived in his 'pocket' plane along with the dying Octavion. Arek wrenched his sword free from Octavion and yelled for Caspenar. His 'butler' flew over to where Octavion was lying.  
  
"What is it that Caspenar can do for you, oh mighty Lord?"  
  
"I need you to look after this...thing...for me while I take care of some things. Make sure that he recovers to decent health, but don't let him leave your sights. Until further notice, you are not expected to keep up with your cleaning. You are only to look after him. Understand?"  
  
"Oh yes, Lord of Murder. Caspenar will gladly look after this thing for you."  
  
Arek nodded his thanks and then walked over to his planar portal. He touched a ruin on the wall and a voice filled the hall. "What is it I can do for you, God of Murder?" the voice inquired.  
  
"I need you to find Tavion, the Cavalier Paladin of the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart."  
  
"The person can not be found in Faerun. Would you like me to look through other planes?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Arek waited a few seconds until the voice once again spoke. "The person is located in a plane home to ferocious demons; the plane Koval. Unfortunately, I can not transport him here. You, however, may travel there with your plane. Would you like to do so?"  
  
"Yes. Open up a portal to that plane."  
  
"As you wish, Lord." The voice went silent, there was another flash of light and a swirling mist floated from the exit. There was a sort of explosion that came from the exit, and then Arek stepped through. He was transported to a fiery wasteland. If Arek didn't know any better, he'd have thought he was once again in Hell. He set off, beginning his search for his brother.  
  
Back in Nashkel, Victoria left the room where Minsc was recovering from his wounds and revival. Valerine and Keara were in another room, sleeping soundly with their familiars. It had been three days since the fight at Durlag's Tower and there was still no sign of Arek and Tavion. The explosion that took out the tower was massive, but Arek had assured her that he would survive. She walked alone outside. The streets of Nashkel were mostly empty, save for the occasional beggar looking for handouts. She walked to the hill where she had been dropped off by the dragon that they had rescued. She looked to where the tower should have been and saw that the dust from the collapse had finally settled. She turned around and let out a scream as a wooden staff knocked her on the head, sending her into unconsciousness.  
  
Arek headed along the rivers of fire, continuously looking for signs of life. He saw shadow movements, but no creature had yet confronted him. He rested at the end of what he thought to be a day, but his sleep was light and short. He wasn't worried about exhaustion; however, he'd gone much longer with no sleep at all. He climbed over a hill and looked into what he hoped was some sort of encampment. He walked down the hill and cautiously walked into the encampment. He made it to the center without any sign of life when an arrow whizzed past his ear and struck a rock. Arek turned around to see five humanoid creatures. These creatures were as tall as man, but were covered in fur from top to bottom. Arek had not drawn his sword, but instead stretched his arms out wide as to show that he was unarmed. The archer lowered his bow, but held the string back in case Arek turned hostile. One of the creatures stepped forward and spoke in a language completely foreign to Arek. Arek shrugged and tried to speak his own language. "I mean you no harm. I am here looking for my brother. His name is Tavion. Have you seen him?"  
  
The creature looked dumbly at Arek, but then opened his mouth to form Arek's words. "Tay...v...on? Tayvon?"  
  
"Yes, yes, Tavion." Arek said. "I am Arek."  
  
"Air...ick? Airick. I Borash." The creature said.  
  
"Borash, have you seen anyone like me? Have you seen Tavion?" As Arek spoke, he pointed to himself. Borash took a moment to work out what Arek had said, and then the creature nodded. He pointed towards a hut in the town and then walked to the hut while beckoning Arek to follow. Arek followed Borash and stepped inside the hut. Inside he saw Tavion's weapons and other equipment. He looked around the room and saw Tavion laying in a bed, his right arm, his sword arm, red with blood. "Tavion! What happened to you?" His brother turned his head to face him.  
  
"Arek? I knew you'd come find me. It was Borash's archer. He hit me with an arrow, but he hit an artery. They haven't managed to stop the blood, and no one here knows magic. Have you brought Valerine?" He looked at the door hopefully.  
  
"No, it is just me, but I can heal you just as well." Arek placed his hands over the wound and then moved them in circles. He muttered a spell under his breath and then watched as the spell shot into the wound. Tavion grimaced, and then relaxed as the spell went instantly into effect. The wound healed over, leaving only the dried blood around it. "Feeling better?"  
  
"Yes...definitely....thunk" Tavion's head hit the cot he was one as he slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
Valerine heard the half scream and ran out of the temple. What she saw almost made her scream. Hordes of Undead were running through Nashkel slitting the throats of guards on patrol. She looked around and saw Victoria lying on the ground. She ran over to her body and cast a healing spell, which brought Victoria back to consciousness. Victoria looked up at Valerine only to see the mages body ripped apart by a disintegrate spell. Victoria screamed and looked over to see a robed necromancer. She stood up and began casting a spell when the life was sucked out of her body as a sword sliced through her neck, sending her head rolling along the floor.  
  
Minsc woke up to the sounds of screams. He stood up out of bed and rushed to put on his armor. He grabbed his sword, Lilracor, a possessed, talking sword as crazy as the wielder. "Come Boo," he said to his pet hamster, "there's butts to be kicked." He rushed out of the temple to a scene of carnage. Fragments of Valerine's body lay everywhere and Victoria's separated head lay at his feet, a look of terror frozen on her face. Keara came out after him with her staff at the ready. "Go back inside mage, this is a fight for men with swords, not for women with sticks." With that, he pushed her back inside the temple and barred the door from the outside. When he was certain she could not get out, he let out a war cry and rushed to find someone to fight.  
  
Tavion woke up an hour later and found Arek sitting at his side, looking as bad as he did, but wide-awake. "Brother, you needn't worry about me, I'll be fine, you should rest, you have gone through hell."  
  
"I'm alright Tavion, I've looked worse. How are you, are you ready to leave for my plane?"  
  
"I think I can manage."  
  
"Good, get suited up and we'll head back." Arek turned around and noticed something he hadn't seen when he entered the tent. On the other side of the room lay an unconscious woman. She had a long slash on the right side of her face. Arek walked over to the woman when her eyes opened. Arek stopped in his tracks and looked at her. "Can you understand what I am saying?" he asked.  
  
The woman nodded her head. "My name is Abigail."  
  
"Hello Abigail, my name is Arek, and that man over there is my brother Tavion."  
  
"I know, I heard you talking when you arrived."  
  
"How did you come to be here, and how did you get that cut on your face?"  
  
"I was exploring some tower near Nashkel maybe a month ago when I was hit with a spell from behind and I ended up here. I was attacked a few weeks later when I stumbled into a battle between Borash and his tribe and a band of demons. One of the demons, a Balor, slashed my face as I stabbed my sword into its chest."  
  
"You're a fighter?" Tavion spoke up from the other side of the room.  
  
"No, I'm a cleric."  
  
"Well, would you like to accompany us back to Faerun?"  
  
"You mean you have a way of getting back? Of course I would like to come."  
  
"Excellent, we'll leave as soon as you are ready."  
  
Minsc charged into a group of skeletons with his sword swinging. He connected with the closest skeleton and sent bones flying. The next half- dozen met the same fate as Minsc flashed his sword faster and faster. Minsc reached the necromancer who turned towards Minsc and began casting a spell. Minsc dodged the spell, which hit a group of skeletons, which turned them all into fluffy little bunnies. Minsc laughed loudly and turned his attention back to the necromancer, who began running away now that his army was decimated. Minsc gave chase, pulling out his Elven long bow and began firing arrows. The first one caught the necromancer's robes and pinned it into the ground. The next two connected with the necromancer's elbows, shooting straight through the joint. The third and final shot through the back of the necromancer's neck and come out his throat. Minsc rushed over to the dying necromancer and tore off the mages hood. All that stared back was a fleshless skull. On the front of the robes was a symbol all too familiar...the symbol of Bhaal, the former God of Murder.  
  
Arek and Tavion waited for Abigail outside the tent. When she finally came out of the tent Arek was awestruck. She was gorgeous. She had flowing, shoulder length red hair and amazing blue eyes. Her leather armor did great justice to the curves of her body and didn't leave much to the imagination. Tavion, noticing his brother's stare, elbowed Arek in the side. Arek shook his head, grateful that Abigail didn't notice his stare. "Lets get going, we have a little ways to go before we reach the portal I used," Arek said as he started the way from which he had originally came. The trio was about halfway to the portal when a pack of demons jumped out at them. Arek drew the Avenger, Tavion drew Dragonsruin, and he threw Abigail the Equalizer to use instead of her long sword. Arek stepped forward to fight the lead demon when the demon backed away. "We have no fight with you god-ling, only with the girl"  
  
"Well you have a fight with me if you want to get to her," Arek challenged.  
  
"Very well then." The demon drew up to its full height and lunged at Arek. Arek ducked under the beast and slashed the Avenger upward taking off a wing. The demon roared and charged again. Arek leapt into the air and slashed his sword in a line down the demon's back splitting it in two. The other demons fled soon there after and Arek and the other two continued on their way. They reached the portal without further incident and Tavion walked through first, followed by Abigail, and then by Arek, who closed the portal behind him. Arek spoke up as he arrived into his pocket plane to see Abigail staring wide around the plane. "Welcome to the Throne of Murder, where I preside as the God of Murder."  
  
"God of Murder? But how can you be a God? You look like a mere man?"  
  
"I'm more of a demi-god. I haven't fully accepted the role of God of Murder, but I have taken up the responsibilities my father Bhaal had." Arek laughed, as she still looked confused. "Trust me, it's better for you that I not explain this in more depth, just accept that at the moment, I can live and die like everyone else in Faerun can."  
  
"I can accept that," Abigail replied with a little smile on her face.  
  
Arek turned to Caspenar. "Well, how is my guest doing?"  
  
"Well, Lord of Murder, sir, he is alive, but just barely. I could finish him off I could, if you wished?" the imp asked, looking hopeful.  
  
"No, I will heal him as best I can and then hand him over to the Order for judgement."  
  
Abigail turned around to face Arek. "You work for the Order?"  
  
"I am a paladin in service of the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart."  
  
"That is how I know you. I have heard tales of your deeds: fairy tales. Tales of knights and swords, great deeds accomplished and greater enemies vanquished. You are a living legend to the younger members of the Order. I, myself, strive to accomplish a little of what you have."  
  
"Trust me, it wasn't easy, I had a lot of help. Imoen, Anomen, Tavion, Jaheria, Viconia, Minsc, Victoria...oh hell, Victoria! Tavion, we need to get back to the others. Would you care to come with us Abigail?"  
  
"You saved my life, of course I will come with you."  
  
"Tavion, grab Oc and bring him along, we'll put him in the jail at Nashkel until we leave for Athkatla." Tavion grabbed Octavion and restrained him and then pulled him over to the portal. Arek stepped in front of the portal. "Take us to Nashkel." Suddenly, a portal appeared and Arek stepped through, followed by everyone else.  
  
Minsc stared into the bottom of his empty flask. "Waitress, more ale for Minsc and Boo, saviors of Nashkel!" he shouted. The waitress hurried over and refilled his flask. He went to drink when the doors of the tavern opened and a man clad in dragon scale armor strode in, a two-handed sword on his back. Minsc ignored the newcomer. The newcomer, however, noticed Minsc and walked over to the drunken ranger.  
  
"Savior of Nashkel eh? And what about the mages you were supposed to watch? Two are dead and the third is worried about where in the Hells you are. And what about your fearless leader? Where is the man who cowers when a town is attacked?"  
  
"You WILL NOT talk about AREK that way!!!" With a drunken war cry, Minsc stumbled to his feet only to look into the face of his leader, Arek. "Oh, look Boo, it is Arek, our fearless leader. I am sure he wants to know all about the fight for Nashkel....oh...oh no. There is much to explain."  
  
"Don't worry Minsc, I have heard all I needed to hear. I came here to drag your hide back to the inn so you can recover, we'll be leaving in two days time." He put Minsc's arm around his shoulder and walked him to the inn next door.  
  
That night Arek sat up in bed thinking about Victoria, wondering if he should have waited to go after Tavion. He missed her company, and her warm body against his in bed. Arek knew that Tavion was happy to be back with Keara, he heard their excursions tonight, and they were three doors down the hallway. As much as he missed Victoria, however, he couldn't stop thinking about Abigail. She was gorgeous. Her body was perfect, almost goddess-like. He couldn't believe he was forgetting about Victoria already. Had he not cared deeply for her? Or was that just a spur of the moment thing? His thoughts were interrupted when there was a soft tap at the door. Arek got up and opened it without realizing he was half-naked. On the other side of the door stood Abigail, dressed in a white gown that did very little to hide what lay underneath. He opened the door further and before he could say anything, she kissed him passionately on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her and backed into the room. They broke their kiss before they got to the bed. "What was that for?" Arek asked.  
  
"For rescuing me, and I felt that you shouldn't be alone tonight. Tavion told me about Victoria. I'm sorry for your loss."  
  
"As am I, but I haven't been able to get my mind off you. Your beauty has distracted me ever since you came out of Borash's tent."  
  
"Well at least its not just me, I was attracted to you the moment you stepped in to that tent and found your brother." Without further word she kissed him again and took off his trousers as he took off her gown. They explored each other before Arek laid Abigail down on the bed. As he mounted her and the intercourse began, Arek couldn't help thinking how right it felt. When it was all said and done, Arek smiled for he knew there was no way everyone in the inn didn't hear Arek and Abigail. 


	12. Redemption and more Questions

Before I continue on with my story, first, let me do two things: Nothing in this story is mine save for some of the names. Everything else belongs to Black Isle and Bioware. Sorry about the last chapter. I know it happened really fast, but I was tired last night and wanted to finish it off. From now on, my chapters should be like the ones prior to Chapter 11.  
  
Thanks for reading.  
  
The following day, Arek woke up quietly and walked downstairs as he always did to meet with Tavion and Minsc. They both looked well rested considering Tavion had been seriously injured by that arrow in Koval, and Minsc had been seriously drunk the night before. Arek sat down and looked to see who would speak up first. Minsc looked at Arek, "Minsc would guess that you want to know what happened, and what I saw?"  
  
"That would be a nice place to start," Arek replied.  
  
"I was asleep when it all started. Victoria had gone outside and Valerine sat by me in case I needed something. I heard two screams that woke me up. I ran outside to see what had happened to Victoria and Valerine. Boo noticed the skeletons and Minsc charged in with his sword raised. We dispatched the remaining skeletons and I hunted down the necromancer. Arek, I must tell you, he wore the symbol of Bhaal."  
  
"Are you certain?"  
  
"Boo says there was no mistaking it."  
  
"What does that mean, Arek?" Tavion spoke up.  
  
"I don't know, and we won't find out sitting here. We'll figure it out after we get back to Athkatla. Minsc, go get Keara and Abigail and tell them to get ready to leave. Tavion, go to the prison and get Octavion, he has a meeting with the Order in two days time. We'll leave in an hour."  
  
An hour later, the group was assembled. They went south from Nashkel and headed for Athkatla. They met no bandit bands, which surprised Arek. Surely there would be some gang waiting to rob some wayfarers. "It's too quite here, we should have heard something other then the wildlife."  
  
"Minsc and Boo agree. It seems like this place is empty of everything but us and animals."  
  
"That's a good thing though isn't it?" Keara asked.  
  
Instead of Arek or Minsc answering, it was Octavion that spoke up. "The bandits are getting smarter, more organized. They only attack the caravans that they know they can profit from. Attacking a group of five armed fighters and their prisoner probably won't get them a big reward. And with Ranger boy over there talking to his hamster, they'd probably prefer to leave you to the animals."  
  
"Octavion does bring up a good point. We don't look like we offer much, and even if we did, we are too heavily armed for most bandits to attack." It seemed like everyone had spoken too soon when an arrow flew right by Arek's ear and slammed into a nearby tree. The group immediately circled up around Octavion, since he was unarmed. Fifty bandits stepped out from the tree line and surrounded the group.  
  
"Listen, Arek, untie me and give me a weapon, I can help you, I won't run," Octavion suggested. With great reluctance, and great protest from Tavion, Arek undid Octavion's bindings and handed him Azuredge and a shield.  
  
"You run, the next thing you'll see is the tip of the Avenger pointing out from your chest, you get me?"  
  
"I won't run," Octavion replied, strapping the shield onto his arm. He gripped the throwing axe in the other hand and looked for a target. He threw the axe with all his might and watched it fly through the chest of a bandit and then return to his hand. The bandits all took a step backward, obviously surprised that their victims fought back, out numbered as they were. Their leader, a large, shaggy headed man, stepped forward and roared a challenge. The bandits stepped forward again and rushed in to attack the group.  
  
Arek parried the attack from another bandit. He'd cut down two already and two more had taken their place. As he finished off his current opponent, he looked around at the group. They were all holding their own, but surprisingly enough, Octavion appeared to have killed more bandits then even Minsc. Minsc was performing to his usual standard, and Tavion along side Keara were fighting in their usual way. Abigail had yet to kill anyone, and she was still fighting her original opponent. His attention was brought back to the fight when the leader of the bandits charged at him with a flail and a morning star swinging in from both left and right. Arek parried the morning star and ducked under the flail causing the flail head and chain to wrap around the morning star. Arek took advantage to swing the Avenger over his head and down. The bandit, smarter then he looked, used his tangled weapons together to block Arek's swing. The swing untangled the weapons, but cause the flail head to crash into the bandits other hand, making him drop the morning star. Arek went to swing at the bandit leader, but as he stepped forward the bandit swung is leg out and connected with Arek's knee, causing Arek to fall to the ground. The bandit swung the flail over his head and brought it down, attempting the crush Arek's head. Arek caught the flail on his sword, which wrapped itself around the blade, coming with in centimeters of Arek's face. Arek then reached out with his free hand and grabbed hold of the morning star and swung it up at the bandit, caving in the left half of the bandit leaders face. The bandit's lifeless body fell backwards with a loud thump on the ground. The other bandits stopped fighting to look at the body of their leader before turning around and fleeing into the woods. Arek looked around to see disappointment on Octavion's face, as well as the face of Minsc. As much as Arek hated him, he had to give a lot of credit to Octavion, he fought extraordinarily well. "Is everyone ok?" Arek asked.  
  
"We're fine here," Tavion answered standing next to Keara.  
  
"Minsc and Boo stand ready."  
  
"I'm fine," answered Abigail.  
  
Octavion said nothing, but just nodded. Tavion moved to put the bindings back on the fallen Paladin but Arek put up a hand to stop him. "Leave the bindings off. Those bandits may regroup and be back, we'll need all the help we can get." Tavion looked extremely pissed, but conceded, where as Octavion looked shocked, but said nothing. "Just know Octavion, once we get to Athkatla, they will be back on."  
  
"I'd figured as much," he said with little or no emotion.  
  
"Alright then, lets move out." They continued heading south towards Athkatla.  
  
Two days later, without further incident, Arek once again found himself standing in front of the large wooden doors outside the Hall of the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart. Arek opened the doors and walked into the hall followed by Abigail and Minsc who led Octavion in followed by Tavion and Keara. Arek walked up to the High Paladins and kneeled before them. "I have returned from my mission. The Fallen Paladins are defeated and I have brought their leader Octavion to be judged."  
  
"Very good Arek, very good indeed," Lord Hrothgar said. "I noticed that you are short two mages. What happened to them?"  
  
Arek felt his voice get caught before he said, "The village of Nashkel was attacked one night and they were killed. Their deaths were to terrible for and Healer to bring them back."  
  
"I'm sorry for the loss of your companions, though I noticed that you have found a young Cleric of ours. Welcome back, Abigail."  
  
"Its good to be back, my Lord," Abigail replied.  
  
"Now, as to the matter of Octavion. Arek, what would you recommend his punishment be?"  
  
"Sir, I'm afraid I would not be able to give him a punishment. For all he has done since he Fell, he somewhat redeemed himself on our way here. We were ambushed by a horde of bandits and he fought and killed more then anyone else in my group."  
  
"So since you can't give a punishment, what would you recommend that we do with him?"  
  
"I'd request that he be able to travel with us, once again, as my squire. I feel he can be redeemed even further and be able to once again join the ranks of our Order."  
  
"That's absurd!" Tavion roared.  
  
"You will hold your tongue, Paladin Tavion. Paladin Arek brings up an interesting scenario, and one that I am in favor of. If he can truly be redeemed, it would be a great asset to our order. Very well, Arek, Octavion will be allowed to follow you as your squire. When you feel he is ready, bring him once again to the Council to be tested. Helm requires nothing more from you at the moment."  
  
"Sir, if you will allow me one more moment, I would also ask that Abigail be allowed to travel with us as well. She could become a better Cleric for the Order if she were to follow me."  
  
"Very well, she may travel with you. Now go, should your services be needed, you will be contacted."  
  
"Thank you, Lord Hrothgar." Arek rose, bowed slightly, and turned around to release Octavion. When they had left the Hall, Tavion rushed up to Arek.  
  
"Can I have a word with you Arek?"  
  
"I figured you'd want that."  
  
"What in the Hells are you thinking? Bringing Octavion, a known traitor, along with us is bordering suicide. He'll surely turn again."  
  
"I don't believe he will. I saw it in his eyes, he had accepted his fate. Why would someone get so close to power, fail at it, and not try to get back to it? Besides, you heard the High Paladin, he didn't want to punish Octavion either. I won't let him Fall again."  
  
"You better watch him, Arek, because if he starts turning, I'll do what the Order would never do."  
  
"You'd be wise, brother, to be careful to not let your emotions get the better of you. You could just as easily Fall like he did." Tavion turned on his heels and hurried off the Copper Coronet. That night, when everyone had gone to bed, Arek sat at a table down in tavern part of the Copper Coronet. He pulled out a medallion he had taken off of his brother Sarevok when he had killed him so many years ago. On the medallion was a skull surround by teardrops, the symbol of Bhaal. Why, after everything that happened during the Bhaalspawn Crisis all those years ago, did the symbol of Bhaal reappear? True enough, Arek used the same symbol today, but he didn't have any temples dedicated to him, or any acolytes. His thoughts were interrupted when Octavion sat down in the chair opposite of him. "I thought everyone had gone to bed," Arek said.  
  
"I had, but I had a question I wanted to ask you."  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"Why did you stand up for me at the Order today?"  
  
"I know you can be redeemed. I saw it in your eyes two days ago when we were attacked by those bandits. I saw it in your eyes the moment I said we were taking you back to the Order. You thought you were dead when I stabbed you on top of that tower. When you found out that I had saved you, you knew right then and there that you had something else going for you. I also wanted to right the past. You were my squire once, and when you Fell, I felt responsible even though I was half a world away. I know you'll make a great Paladin, hell, you made a formidable Fallen Paladin. But I leave you with a choice, you can walk away right now, and do what you will, or you can join with me and once again be a Paladin. What say you?"  
  
"You've saved my life, not once, but twice since I tried to take yours. I owe you more then I can ever give. I will serve you until the Gods deem it my time to leave this earth. I have yet to swear a vow to the Order, but this is my vow to you. As long as I live and breathe, my sword is yours." With that, Octavion stood up, bowed to Arek, and walked up to his room. As Arek watched him walk away, his thoughts immediately went back to the symbol he held in his palm. Where would he start looking? He supposed he could start at the Council of Six in Athkatla. If anyone had heard anything about the reemergence of a Bhaal cult, it would be him. If the Council hadn't heard anything, there was always Solar, his guide during the Bhaalspawn Crisis. Tomorrow he would head to the Council of Six building. 


	13. Oh the places they'll go

Arek set off the next morning alone and headed for the Government District. Once there he headed for the Council of Six, where the leaders of Athkatla held their offices. Arek talked briefly with a scribe, before being led to where the Council members were seated around a table, all facing Arek.  
  
"What can we do for you, Paladin Arek?" one of the Council members asked.  
  
"I'm looking for information that I hoped you would be able to provide for me."  
  
"And what information would that be?"  
  
"Tell me why this symbol has reappeared after so many years," he demanded, tossing the medallion Minsc had taken off of the necromancer in Nashkel onto the table in front of the Council.  
  
They stared in confusion for a moment before someone spoke to Arek. "Where did you get this?" the council member asked.  
  
"A ranger in my company took it off of the body of a necromancer that had attacked the town of Nashkel in northern Amn. I myself haven't seen one like it in more then five years, and I know damn well the new God of Murder isn't starting cults or temples in all of Faerun."  
  
"That is true, for we all know the God of Murder has been quite busy with his own affairs." The speaker stepped out of the shadows from behind the Council. It was Elminster, a Harper and old friend of Arek's foster father, Gorion.  
  
"Elminster?"  
  
"It is I, Arek. I must say, you look well, at least, better then I thought you would after having taken up the Throne of Bhaal as your own. Gorion was right about you after all, you would be the difference. And now, as to the matter of your inquiry, this Council knows nothing, they are as confused as you are, so if I were you, I'd be on my way. But, before you head off to talk with your other source, I would like a word outside with you, if I may?"  
  
"Of course, Elminster." Arek walked out of the building followed by the old mage.  
  
"I have heard whispers of your actions the past few months, and I must say they are quite impressive. I was saddened to hear about the death of Victoria. She was one of my better students, but that is the way of things. Now, as to the matter of why I asked to speak with you, I have heard a few rumors of a Bhaalist cult, but I do not know where they are. I came to Athkatla hoping you would know more then I, but it appears we are at the same place. I would like to know as soon as you find out more about these cultists. Come to the Harper hold in the docks and I'll speak with you then when you have learned more. I leave you now; it appears someone noticed you had left the Copper Coronet.  
  
Arek looked puzzled but followed Elminster's glance. Octavion, Minsc and Tavion stood leaning against some trees in the courtyard of the Government District. "Oh, those are some of my companions, they..." Arek turned around to face Elminster, but the old mage had vanished. Arek turned back again to see the trio approaching him.  
  
"Find anything out brother?" Tavion asked.  
  
"The Council has as many questions as I do, but Elminster set me in the right direction. I need to talk to Solar. You guys think you can stay at the Copper Coronet for a while, you won't be allowed to go where I am going."  
  
"But why not?" asked Octavion.  
  
"There are only so many places mortals can go," Arek replied and then vanished into thin air, heading towards his pocket plane. Tavion and Minsc acted like it was quite normal, while Octavion looked very confused.  
  
"Come on Oc, you're better not knowing right now," Tavion said, walking back in the direction of the Slums.  
  
Arek appeared once again in his pocket plane. He saw Caspenar was sleeping and decided not to wake him. He walked over to the portal and asked that a portal to the Realm of the Gods. The portal was opened and Arek took the form of the Lord of Murder, becoming the shape of a Slayer, but this form he would be able to control when he reached the Realm of Gods. There, he sought out the spirit of Alaundo, who could tell him where to find Solar. "Hello, prophet," Arek said as he addressed Alaundo.  
  
"What is it that I may do for you, Lord Arek?"  
  
"I'm looking for Solar."  
  
"I am here," said a voice from behind Arek. Arek turned around to see his former guide, floating in front of him. "What is it you wish, Lord of Murder?"  
  
"On Faerun, there seems to be a reemergence of a Bhaalist cult. I was wondering if you knew anything about it?"  
  
"There is a growing movement among the old followers of Bhaal. They have been secretly gathering power these past five years. It would appear that they feel they have gathered enough to make themselves known to Faerun."  
  
"Why would they be gathering power?"  
  
"To force a confrontation with you. They feel that you do not deserve to be the Lord of Murder and they would kill you as a mortal to prevent you from staying the Lord of Murder."  
  
"By the Gods, is there anyone who does want me to be Lord of Murder?"  
  
"Those of us here do, we know the good in your soul, and would do anything to keep you as the Lord of Murder, but you must know that we cannot interfere on Faerun, it would be the Time of Troubles all over again."  
  
"I understand. Can you tell me where they are?"  
  
"There are five cultist locations. One is in the Cloakwood south of Baldur's Gate. Another is in Ulgoath's Beard, an island to the north of Baldur's Gate. Another is in the catacombs beneath the ruins of Saradush. And two lie to the far north, near the Spine of the World; one in the forests between Neverwinter and Luskan, and the other in the Vale of Shadows outside of Kuldahar."  
  
"They certainly have spread themselves out. What were they planning, marching an army from all sides and burn everything in their path?"  
  
"Exactly, Lord of Murder."  
  
"Same routine, different enemy. Well thank you, Solar, you have been a great help, yet again."  
  
"You're welcome, and my the God's be with you on your journey." Arek headed back to his pocket plane and quickly changed forms before the Slayer's bloodlust could take hold. He then returned to Athkatla and headed for the docks.  
  
Arek arrived at the Harper's hold in the late afternoon. He walked up to the guard, but before he could ask to enter, the guard opened the door and stood their waiting for Arek to enter. I guess Elminster told him I was coming, he thought. He entered the hold and stepped into an elegantly decorated room. He spotted Elminster sitting at a desk deeply involved in a huge tome. Arek quietly approached so as not to disturb him. When Arek was no more the five feet way, Elminster spoke.  
  
"So how did you meeting with Solar go?"  
  
"How did you know who I was meeting with?"  
  
"I make it my job to know everything about you. So then, what did you find out?"  
  
"There are five cultist locations, two near Baldur's Gate, one at the ruins of Saradush, one near Neverwinter and Luskan, and another near Kuldahar."  
  
"Interesting, they seem to have most of their points covered. And let me guess they are assembling an army to attack the Sword Coast, and their primary goal is to kill you."  
  
"That seems to be the goal of a lot of people these days."  
  
"People are always looking for power. You gain power with each enemy you kill, and you use that power to kill those that would seek power for evil. People like these cultists seek power in an attempt to restore something that has been dead for many years. When you first started out, all those years ago, back when we first met, you were just a young man, and your only goal was to get to the Friendly Arm Inn. From there, you went after Sarevok, the man that killed Gorion. With each minion of his you killed, you gained more power. When you killed Sarevok, you gained even more, but lost it when Irenicus captured you. You gained it back when you killed him in Suldanesalar, and restored your spirit in Hell. You gained what some would call the ultimate power when you killed The Five, and then Mellissan at the Throne of Bhaal. Now that you are the one with the power many seek, anyone with a strong lust for power, that lust that drives everyone in life in some way, you are at the top of the list to any former follower of Bhaal."  
  
"That would make a lot of sense. Well, it looks like I am going to once again have to crush the dreams of those who would see Bhaal restored."  
  
"One last thing, Arek. Watch yourself. These cultists will stop at nothing to kill you. Since you are the last remaining Bhaal child, and now Bhaal successor, if you die as a mortal, that essence that was left in you when you were born will be transferred to the one that kills you. I know that you have taken responsibility of Octavion, the Fallen Paladin. Watch him carefully. I do not sense deception in him, but he could just as easily Fall again."  
  
"Thank you for everything Elminster. I will report back here when I have finished with these cultists."  
  
"That won't be necessary, for I shall know if you succeed or not. May the Gods guide you on your way, Arek."  
  
Arek started to walk away from the old Harper, but a thought came into his mind and when he turned to speak again to the mage, Elminster had gone. "I hate it when he does that," he said, and left the Harper hold, and headed back to the Copper Coronet.  
  
When he finally arrived back at the Copper Coronet, he saw that everyone was seated at a table in the back of the inn. Tavion was the first to look up and se he had arrived. "Well, well, the fearless leader finally decides to grace us with his presence. Have you enjoyed your day out on the town, leaving us all here worried sick about you?" His brother smiled as he spoke to his brother, obviously not mad at all.  
  
"We're leaving in the morning for the ruins at Saradush," Arek proclaimed as he sat down at the table. Keara sputtered into her drink, Minsc sat back in his chair, Tavion took a double take at Arek, and Abigail almost fell out of her chair. Only Octavion seemed undisturbed at what Arek said.  
  
"Hey, Arek, not to reign on your parade or anything, but going there is like flirting with suicide. It is infested with the undead, not to mention anything strong enough to fortify itself there, even with the undead there. There's been rumors about a family of Shadow Dragons in the area, as well as limitless numbers of ghouls, skeletons, and sucker-heads," Tavion said those last words with a voice full of malice. Though a Cavalier, he hated the Undead, especially vampires, as much as Arek did.  
  
"You don't think I know that? I've traveled around as much as you have. Hell, I SAW what happened at Saradush. I also know there is a greater evil there then dragons or undead, and I intend to put a stop to it. You can come or stay, its your choice, this isn't a mission asked of you by the Order."  
  
Octavion spoke up first, "I am with you, you just tell me where and when, and I'll follow."  
  
"Vampires and skeletons and ghouls.... Oh my! Well, since the Order has ordered me to follow Arek, I guess I am in too," Abigail said.  
  
"More evildoer butts to be kicked! Minsc and Boo are with you!"  
  
"I'm in," Keara stated.  
  
Tavion looked around at the others as if they were crazy. "Well, how about it little brother, are you coming or staying?"  
  
"Of course I'm coming, you think I'd stay here and let you have all the fun, all be it dangerous fun?"  
  
"Excellent. Get everything packed tonight, we leave at dawn." 


	14. Saradush

The party left the next day and headed for the ruins at Saradush. Arek knew that the journey would take quite some time, so he wanted to travel as fast as possible, using all available daylight. They passed through the city gates of Athkatla just as the sun was rising above the horizon. They rested once again at the de'Arnise keep that night before heading south to Trademeet. The journey to Trademeet would take two days, so the party rested half way. They found a nice clearing along a river that ran on into the city of Trademeet. Arek and Minsc stood watch for the first half of the night with out any problems. Three hours before dawn, just after Tavion and Octavion began their watch, did they hear something in the woods. Six shapes emerged from the woods, cloaked in dark armor. Tavion, who sat by the stump of a fallen tree, noticed, just by the moonlight, that they were Drow, dark elves that lived in the Underdark. They circled the camp, still not aware that Octavion and Tavion watched from their places. Silently, Tavion moved to wake Arek. "Brother," he said, "do not jerk awake, or make any sudden movements. Drow are circling our camp as we speak. It would be in the best interests for us if we didn't move until they were within striking distance."  
  
"Good eyes, Tavion. Spread the word to the others if you can without being noticed." Tavion moved to wake Minsc, Keara and Abigail. Before he could wake Keara, he saw a Drow warrior standing over her with his sword raised, ready to impale Keara. Just before the warrior lowered the sword, a red throwing axe came out of the darkness and decapitated the dark elf. All hell broke loose.  
  
Viconia, the leader of the Drow party, swore under her breath when Valius was killed. They had crept up on the travelers as quietly as elves could move. Soon, the party was awakened and defending themselves against her warriors. She looked around the encampment and spotted one warrior wielding a two-handed sword in just his left hand, not a feat many could accomplish. There was something strangely familiar about that sword as it danced in the moonlight, parrying blow for blow with her best warriors. She moved further into the camp, swearing to make this warrior pay. The warrior knocked back one of her warriors, who, knowing he would lose, went to find another target instead. Viconia moved in on the warrior who considered going after his former opponent. She swung with her flail and was sure she would score a hid when suddenly her opponent moved with such speed and power that the flail was knocked from her grasp. The warrior started coming at a back swing that would gut her. As she looked hopelessly up at the man that was to bring her death, she realized she recognized her opponent. It was Arek, her one-time lover and former mercenary-in-arms. "Arek!" she cried. Arek slowed his weapon and placed it at the base of her helmet, right at her neck.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked. Viconia's hands moved slowly to her helmet and removed it from her head. Her flowing white hair fell to drape her shoulders as she looked up into his face. It had changed much since she had last seen him. More scars lined his cheeks and brow, but he still had that chiseled face that she had found so attractive. A look of surprise and recognition went over his features. He opened his mouth to speak when a shout from Tavion drew his attention away.  
  
"Arek! What are you doing? Kill the bitch and get over here, there's still more of these guys to fight!" Tavion yelled as he parried an attack from one of the dark elf warriors. When Arek looked back at Viconia, She was on her feet looking at her warriors.  
  
"Stop, lowly males!" she yelled to her warriors in Drow. "These are not our enemies at the moment." She turned back to Arek and spoke in the tongue of humans. "We will not fight you now. We thought you were a band of elves that has been hunting my people and me down. Forgive me."  
  
"Of course, just be glad I didn't kill you. What are you doing on the surface? I thought you had returned to the Underdark."  
  
"I had up until a year ago. Those damned Illithids have returned in greater numbers then before, and I didn't have enough warriors to wage a war with them. So I took my people to the surface. We have a settlement not far from here. But with Suldanesalar so close, we are often targets for Elven archers. While we hate the Elves, we did not come here to wage war with them."  
  
"Are you the leader among these Drow that you brought to the surface?"  
  
"I am one of the higher ranking warriors, but no, we all serve someone else. If you don't mind my asking, what are you doing so far south? I thought you would be on some errand for that Lollth-forsaken Order you belong to."  
  
"I'm on a mission of my own, and that is all I will tell you now. Meet me in Trademeet tomorrow and I shall tell you more. Come alone, I don't think the city guard would react well to a band of Drow warriors showing up at the gate, and since you helped defeat the Shadow Elves those years ago, I am sure you are still welcome there."  
  
"I will meet you there then. I look forward to talking with you again soon." With that, she ordered the rest of her troops to pick up the body of their fallen warrior and carried it off into the woods. Instead of trying to get a few hours of sleep, Arek told everyone to pack up and to get moving again. They headed south again and later that afternoon, the party arrived at the gates of Trademeet. From there they headed to the tavern and rented five rooms for the night. While everyone got settled in, Arek went back to the gates to wait for Viconia. After waiting for an hour, a fully cloaked figure entered the city. Arek noticed by the figure's posture and walk, that it could only be Viconia. He silently walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and spun on him, a dagger in her hand. "You would be wise, stranger, not to come up behind one such as me in the dark."  
  
"And you would be wiser, Viconia, not to pull a dagger on the hero of a city," Arek replied, smiling in the moonlight. Before she could say anything, Arek pulled her in the direction of the tavern. "Everyone else is at the tavern. They should all be up stairs, so we can catch up without them interrupting, for we have much to talk about. They entered the tavern and found a table out of site from the stairs. They sat down and ordered drinks. While they waited for their drinks, Viconia began to ask Arek questions.  
  
"So where in Faerun have you been?"  
  
"I have been all over the place. Minsc took my brother Tavion and myself to Rashemar. We stayed there for half a year before returning to Baldur's Gate. I helped Sarevok become leader of the Flaming Fist within the Gate, not an easy task, considering what he'd tried to do to the city last time he was there. From there I went south to the Friendly Arm Inn to visit with Imoen, who had recently become owner of the inn. I went from there to here where I helped Jaheria set herself up as the leader of the druid grove to the east. Besides that, I have been wandering the Sword Coast and further inland, doing missions for the Order, or for the good of the people. Every now and then I would be called off to the Realm of the Gods for some meeting or dispute. Recently, I helped put down the Shadow Thieves and the Order of Fallen Paladins. Now, I am on a personal mission to put a stop to a Bhaalist cult that has been gathering a lot of power during the past five years."  
  
"When I had met you, you had done more then any normal person would do in a single life time. Five years ago, you had done more then any five normal people could do in a single lifetime, and now it seems, you have done more then any ten normal people could dream of achieving in a single lifetime. I have heard of some of your deeds during my time on the surface, but not of all of them. It is a pity Bhaal did not mate with a Drow, for what a force you could have been to my people."  
  
Arek let out a laugh, "From what I remember of your people, I'm sometimes glad that I wasn't born a Drow. No offense to you, but your people are a brutal race."  
  
"No offense taken. I still clearly remember why I was cast out the first time, and I am much happier as a warrior among the Drow then I was as a priestess. So where are you heading from here?"  
  
"Saradush." At the sound of the name of the city, Viconia sputtered into her glass of wine.  
  
"Saradush? You do remember what has happened to that place when Yaga Shura was finished there don't you?"  
  
"I remember just as well as the next person. I was considered partly responsible remember? I know what has taken up home in the area, and I know how to deal with each of the creatures in their own way. I also know that you were there too. Which is why I want you to come with me. I'd heard of a Drow war party in the area, and figured that perhaps you might be able to persuade them to help us, or at least get information out of them."  
  
"After all the times you've saved my life, did you expect me to say no?" "Excellent. There's a room upstairs for you to stay in, but first you should tell your escorts outside the gate that they can return to your settlement."  
  
"How did you know they were there?"  
  
"I've learned much from the ranger."  
  
"Speaking of Minsc, do you think he'll like me coming along?"  
  
"I'll talk to him while you're gone. He has no attachment to this mission, so he can come or stay if he wants."  
  
"Ok then, I'll be back shortly, and we'll leave in the morning?"  
  
"Absolutely. I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well, I don't think we'll be sleeping well for another few weeks." With that, they both stood up from the table. Arek headed upstairs to Minsc's room while Viconia headed back to the gate. Arek knocked on Minsc's door as he entered the room. Minsc sat talking to his sword, Lilracor, while polishing the blade. "Good evening Minsc."  
  
"Oh, hello Arek. Did you talk to the person you needed to talk to?"  
  
"Yes, I did. Minsc, Viconia is going to be coming with us to Saradush."  
  
"THAT DROW WITCH!?!?! Boo shudders at that name. You would take that evil creature with us heroes?"  
  
"Minsc, she's changed since you first met her. I'd even come close to calling her good, at least as far as a Drow can go good without being Drizzt Do'Urdan himself. Look, here are your options, you can come with us and tolerate Viconia, or you can wait here for us to come back. What'll it be?"  
  
"Minsc and Boo can do neither. We have been called back to Rashemar. My tribe needs the force that is Minsc and Boo to do some butt kicking."  
  
"Very well Minsc, your tribe needs you, and you must do your duty. You will come back though? The tale of Minsc and Boo and Arek cannot end here."  
  
"Of course not! Evil will still feel fear in their bellies and wetness in their pants when they hear the names of Minsc and Boo and Arek. But first, Boo and I must take care of our own business, just as you must."  
  
"Very well, Minsc, my brother in arms, may I wish you luck in your adventure, as well as to you, Boo." With that, Arek left Minsc's room and headed for the room he shared with Abigail. He undressed and got into bed beside Abigail's sleeping form. Before he passed into unconsciousness, he couldn't help feeling that he would greatly feel the absence of Minsc when they reached Saradush.  
  
The next day brought rain to the town of Trademeet, but despite the terrible travelling conditions, Arek and his party left the city and continued south. There was still a road south to Saradush, but it was no where near as crowded as it had been five years ago. In fact, of the few people they saw Arek and his group were the only people heading south.  
  
They rested at night, but only for a few hours. Arek wanted to reach the city quickly. Though not many people were in the area, there was a makeshift settlement full of people that refused to leave, even with the horrors that inhabited the ruins. They reached the largest of these settlements later the next day, but when they arrived at the settlement gates they arrived to a raging battle between several Undead and a makeshift militia. Needless to say, the fight was going bad for the militia. Arek unsheathed the Avenger from his back, Tavion pulled out his bow, Keara cast a spell that made Tavion's arrows arrows of fire, Octavion pulled out Azuredge, which instantly glowed at the detection of Undead, Viconia unhooked the Flail of Ages from her belt, and Abigail unsheathed the Equalizer. Arek, Abigail, and Viconia ran to meet the Undead, while Tavion, Octavion, and Keara rained hell upon them. Tavion shot his bow multiple times a minute, reflecting his amazing archery skills. His arrows were true to their targets, not a single one missing, and each hit causing the target to be engulfed in flames. Octavion threw Azuredge as hard as he could and as often as he could. Every time the axe left his hand, another undead monster would drop. Keara rained fire upon individual monsters. By the time Arek, Abigail and Viconia reached the Undead; most of the monsters were dead or dying. They dispatched the last of the Undead in quick time. As Arek dispatched the last of the monsters, on of the militiamen approached him.  
  
"My name is Ganner Horn, captain of the Saradush militia. I appreciate your help with the Undead. Had you not shown up when you did, I fear we might have been overrun."  
  
"Greetings to you, Captain Horn, my name is Arek. My friends and I are here to investigate a cult that might have taken up within the ruins of the original Saradush."  
  
"Arek? That names sounds familiar. Surely, you are not the Arek, the one responsible for the destruction of Saradush."  
  
"Of course not, the Arek you speak of is guilty of many things, but not the destruction of an entire city. That is the Arek I am."  
  
"Well, I may accept that, seeing what you did to those Undead, but be careful with giving your name in the settlement. Many people remember the accusations that arose about your involvement with the destruction of Saradush. With that, welcome to our settlement, we have limited resources, but we do have a suitable inn and weapon smith." 


	15. Inside the Ruins

Arek led his party through the small town, observing the state of the dwellings in which to townsfolk lived. What a hellish place, Arek though, compared to what it once was. Led by Captain Horn, Arek and his party made their way to the town's inn. The inn had little to offer in the way of services, but the rooms were decent compared to how Arek had envisioned them. Arek made a mental note to leave a large amount of gold behind when they left. Arek, Tavion, and Octavion left the women at the inn and headed for the tavern. They ordered their drinks and sat down at a table away from the villagers.  
  
"So what now, Arek?" Octavion asked.  
  
"We talk with Captain Horn again. He may be able to offer us some information about where to start looking. I was also hoping that you would accompany Viconia a little later. She's heard rumors of a Drow war party in the area and has seen enough signs to hint that the rumors are true. They should accept her in their company, but you may be difficult, so if all else fails, do not be hesitant to act as a slave. I'd go, but Tavion and I want to look for the dragon's nest that is supposed to be in the area. We want to know what we might be dealing with, should we find that the cultists have allies. Abigail and Keara are going to be in town, keeping an ear out for any information that might be helpful. Unless things go drastically wrong, we will meet back here tonight." Arek rose from the table and headed outside to find Captain Horn.  
  
Meanwhile, Tavion and Octavion headed back to the inn to tell the women what was going to happen. Abigail and Keara headed out right way and explored the town, listening intently for any rumors or stories about what lay within the ruins of Saradush.  
  
Octavion and Viconia left the city immediately in search for the Drow. Octavion dressed in ragged robes to fit the description of a slave, while Viconia had dressed herself in newly polished mail that she had taken off the body of a dead Elf. Viconia's eyes constantly watched the tree line, and every few yards she would see a mark that indicated the territory of the Drow. Octavion began to ask, "How do we..." when an arrow whizzed past his head. Soon after, a dozen Drow warriors stepped out from the trees, all with weapons drawn. Viconia turned to the Drow and began speaking in her native language. Octavion of course understood none of the conversation, but shortly there after, the warriors sheathed their weapons and motioned for Viconia and Octavion to follow them. Octavion followed reluctantly, as he thought a slave would, and Viconia wasn't reluctant at all to yank on his chain leash. The warriors led them deep into the woods where they reached a small encampment. Dozens of Drow walked around the encampment. The warriors led Viconia to a large structure that Octavion assumed to be where the leader of these Drow lived. Octavion sat down as Viconia commanded and she too took a seat. A female Drow stepped forward, glad in dark mail and wearing a helmet shaped like a spider.  
  
"Welcome, Viconia deVir, I hear from my warriors that you seek information about a cult within the ruins of Saradush. And welcome to you, Octavion, Paladin of the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart, I am Inovica, leader of these Drow." She smiled at his surprised expression. "We Drow know much, and we know who you travel with. Arek, son of Bhaal, is no friend among the Drow, but he is a friend of Viconia, so that is why we will tell him what we know. But, we will only tell him, and he must earn the information. Bring him here tomorrow, and if he can show himself worthy, we will tell all."  
  
Arek headed to the militia barracks in Saradush. He entered and was directed to where Captain Horn held his office. He stepped into the office and shook hands with the captain. "Greetings, Captain Horn."  
  
"Greetings, Paladin Arek. What is it that I can do for you?"  
  
"I need information on the ruins of Saradush."  
  
"Of course, I'll tell you what I can. What is it that you would like to know?"  
  
"Tell me of the Undead that inhabit the area."  
  
"The Undead, we believe, are the villagers that did not make it out of Saradush when Yaga Shura attacked. We had heard rumors of vampires within the city before the fall, and we feel that they somehow turned these survivors into Undead, though we have yet to fight a vampire. We fight mostly zombies, gasts and ghouls. On the rare occasion, we do fight skeletons, but that is very rare. That is all we know at the moment, not many people go into the ruins to look around."  
  
"Do you know anything about a nest of dragons?"  
  
"No, nothing about a nest, but there is, however, a grand Shadow dragon that inhabits the Ducal Manor. The dragon is known as Salethysilexion. He keeps to the manor, but sometimes takes away one of our cattle, but that is a fair price to pay for the safety of our city."  
  
"Well, that's a relief, I would hate to worry about a nest of dragons while I am in the ruins."  
  
"What? You are going into the ruins? Why?"  
  
"I'm looking for a cult devoted to a dead god. It's my vendetta to make sure they don't get any ideas about reviving this god."  
  
"A valiant goal, but most likely a suicidal one. Most people that enter the ruins don't come out; at least, they don't come out sane."  
  
"I've been in far worse places, trust me. Thank you for the information. I'll stop by before I return up north."  
  
"Forgive me, friend, if I don't expect you to succeed."  
  
Arek let out a low laugh. "No one ever does." With that, Arek left the barracks. Tavion was waiting for him outside. "Hello, Tavion."  
  
"Did your meeting go well?"  
  
"Very, we need to get everyone back here. Go find Abigail and Keara, and tell them that they don't need to eavesdrop on people anymore, I found out everything we are going to need. Have Viconia and Octavion gotten back yet?"  
  
"Not yet, but they should be here soon, its almost dusk."  
  
"Alright then, go get Abigail and Keara and meet me back at the tavern." Arek headed for the tavern and Tavion went to get Keara and Abigail. Once he found them, they headed back to the tavern and met up with Viconia and Octavion on the way. Tavion was about to ask how their hunt had been when Octavion flashed him a look that kept him from speaking. Once inside, they were all seated at the back of the tavern where Arek had a table and drinks waiting. Arek nodded to Tavion, Keara and Abigail, and then looked to Viconia and Octavion to start talking.  
  
Viconia spoke first. "They know you are here. They know why you are here, and they will give you information. You just have to prove your worth."  
  
"And how do I do that?"  
  
"There are different ways, but they wouldn't tell me. They knew who I was and the dishonor my name held. They just said that you were to be at their encampment tomorrow and be ready to prove your worth."  
  
"Well, I've faced the everything the Drow could throw at me in the Underdark and walked out of their alive. I'm sure I'll be able to walk into and out of a Drow encampment. But that is tomorrow. Everything will happen tomorrow. I'll go to the Drow with Viconia while everyone else will wait outside the gates of the ruins of Saradush."  
  
Tavion looked up at his brother. "What awaits us in Saradush?"  
  
"Zombies, Gasts, Ghouls, Skeletons, maybe Vampires, whatever the cultists have, and a Shadow Dragon. All in all, it should be an easy day." As he stood up, everyone looked at him as if he was as crazy as Minsc.  
  
The following morning, Viconia led Arek to the Drow encampment. The leader of the Drow greeted them upon their arrival. "Greeting, Arek. Welcome to our camp. We know why you are here, and we would love to help you in your quest. But you must first prove yourself."  
  
"And how am I to do that?"  
  
"You must run a gauntlet of Drow warriors and then defeat our champion upon completing the gauntlet." A look of horror passed across Viconia's face. A Drow gauntlet was not an easy thing to pass. She had seen more Drow fail then succeed in running the gauntlet. She looked to see if Arek showed any fear or hesitation, but his chiseled face showed nothing.  
  
"I will run your gauntlet."  
  
"Excellent. Warriors, strip him of his armor. Place his sword in the middle of the camp, where he will face our champion if he succeeds in running the gauntlet." Several Drow warriors stepped forward and took Arek's armor off, leaving him standing in the knee length pantaloons he wore underneath his armor. The Drow warrior set up two lines on either side of Arek and turned inward. Arek looked down the column he would run through and saw his sword laying behind the Drow leader. She raised her hand and let it drop, signaling Arek to begin, and then she stepped away to watch with Viconia.  
  
As Inovica joined Viconia from her viewing point, Viconia addressed the Drow leader; "Arek will pass this test. Did you really expect a gauntlet to slow down a god?"  
  
"I have no doubt that he will pass the gauntlet. But our champion, that is another story."  
  
"Who is your champion?"  
  
"In time, Viconia, in time."  
  
Arek bolted when Inovica stepped out of the way. The first few hits hurt, and he could feel the skin on his back and chest being cut, but he did not falter. As he continued through the gauntlet, he became numb to the pain. Towards the end of the gauntlet, the warriors used clubs, trying to knock him senseless. Arek, however, only sped up. He knew that a club needed momentum to strike, and if Arek could move faster then the wielder of the club could swing that club, he wouldn't be touched. As Arek reached the end, he rolled, grabbing his sword with one hand and defending any oncoming blow with the other. Arek looked around the middle of the camp and waited for the champion to show. The champion walked out from behind a building. Arek was stunned at first, but a scream drew his attention back to reality.  
  
Viconia saw the champion walk out from behind the building. It was a horrible creature, one she thought was a myth. A great black body with eight legs came walking into the middle of the camp. Where there should have been a head, there was a torso, the color of a Drow. The head itself, was that of a Drow. In the middle of a camp, there stood a Drider. She couldn't help but scream. While Viconia screamed, Inovica let out a viscous laugh.  
  
Arek looked at the great beast that stood in front of him. He was immediately reminded of the centaur; torso of a man, body of a horse. The only difference here was it was the torso of a Drow, the body of a spider. Each of the eight legs was sharp and sung into the ground as the beast walked. In its two Drow hands it carried a massive great axe. The Drider circled Arek and then charged, swinging the axe in a downward cut. Arek sidestepped and the axe missed, but shook the ground with the impact of the blow. Arek and the beast circled around the middle of the camp while the Drow warriors cheered from a circle they had formed after Arek had finished the gauntlet. The Drider swung over and over, each time just missing Arek. Arek closed in with the beast, knowing the axe could only do damage with the head. After one of Drider's attempted attacks, Arek rushed in and swung the Avenger and cut the axe in half, then he brought his sword in front of him as the Drider used two of its legs as swords to try and fight Arek. Arek cut at the joints of the legs; just enough to make the Drider collapse on it's massive belly. The Drider tried everything to stand up to its full height. Arek merely walked in on the beast with his sword in front. As he got in close, he lifted the blade to the Drider's neck. The Drider gave up and looked at Arek with surrender in its eyes. Arek then looked to Inovica. She was clapping. "Well done, Arek, well done indeed. You have lived up to the stories I have heard about you. What is it you would like from us?"  
  
"Information about a cult, and if possible, help fighting it."  
  
"The cult you seek does exist here, within the dungeons of Saradush. Though I do not think you will need it, we will help you. What is your plan of action?"  
  
"In the southern part of the city lies the remnants of the old city barracks. By the entrance of the barracks, there should be a grate that leads to the sewers. The sewers lead into the dungeons. I would like you and your Drow to attack from there."  
  
"And where will you be attacking from?"  
  
"Within the Ducal manor lives a Shadow Dragon. My party will take care of the beast and enter the dungeons from the cellar of the manor. You know this already, but I'll tell you again. Within the city are hordes of Undead. Only fight where you have to. I do not want to give these cultists time to get word out that I know about them, so I need you to hit those dungeons hard and fast."  
  
"Understood. When do we attack?"  
  
"In four hours time, I will attack the dragon. In three hours time, I want you to enter the ruins and head for the barracks. With luck, we'll meet in the dungeons." Inovica nodded at Arek as a warrior returned his armor. Arek put the armor back on and left the camp.  
  
Four hours gave Arek and his party enough time to get ready and enter the city. The four hours also brought time for Arek to heal his wounds from that morning. They entered the city from the north, where gates of Saradush once stood. They found no Undead at the entrance so they quickly made their way to the manor. As they approached, they could hear the heavy breathing that signaled that Salethysilexion was indeed in the manor. Arek walked into the manor followed by Tavion and Octavion, and then by the women. Viconia armed herself with a sling, Abigail took Tavion's bow, and Keara cast a spell that would let her launch fireballs from her hands. Octavion held Azuredge in his hand, but also had Foebane and the Purifier, compliments of Arek from his time spent at Watcher's Keep. Tavion held Dragonsruin, his own two-handed sword, while Arek, as always wielded the Avenger.  
  
The dragon noticed the party instantly. "Foolish you were to enter my home. Turn back now, if you value your life." Arek and his adventurers only walked closer. "Very well then, if you wish to die, I will help you on your way. Besides, I have nothing else to do, and most of your belongings will go nicely within my horde." With that, the dragon spread his wings and roared. Arek, Tavion, and Octavion rushed the dragon, while Viconia, Abigail, and Keara peppered the dragon with arrows, bullets, and fire. While running, Octavion threw his axe repeatedly. Every time the axe left his hand, a long cut would appear in the dragon's hide. As the distance between them closed, Octavion placed the axe in its holster on his back, and with lightning speed drew Foebane and the Purifier. Tavion's sword was a blaze of motion. His sword looked like it was on fire as he slashed at the dragon. Arek, still week from earlier, was batted aside like a fly with the dragons front leg as he drew in close. He was knocked clear through the wall of the manor and knocked unconscious. Back at the fight, no one noticed he was gone.  
  
The dragon was growing weaker as Tavion, Octavion and the others continued to attack. Tavion, now fully into the fight, leapt into the air in a whirlwind attack, slicing higher into the dragon. The dragon lowered his head as Tavion sliced into his neck. Octavion, seeing an opportunity, threw his swords to the ground and once again pulled out Azuredge and threw it with all his strength. The axe soared threw the air and connected with the dragon's neck at the base of it's skull. Instead of decapitating the dragon, the axe lodged itself in the dragon's spine. The blow did not kill the dragon, but distracted it enough for it to raise its head and expose its belly. Tavion noticed this and charged. As he reached the dragon's gut, he lunged with all his worth, and stabbed the sword into the dragon's fiery heart. He managed to pull the sword free and bolted from underneath the dragon. With one final, pain filled roar, the dragon collapsed on the ground. Octavion stooped to retrieve Azuredge, and looked around the manor's hollow interior. "Hey Tavion, where's your brother?"  
  
As the dragon let out its last roar, Arek recovered consciousness. He found himself outside the manor, in the old militia head quarters. He looked around and saw no one in the old building. He stood and went to leave when a voice from behind sent a chill down his spine. "Ah, we meet again, Paladin Arek." Arek turned around to look into the face of a vampire. It was Nehekaptra.  
  
"Nehekaptra?"  
  
"Ah, you remember, I am touched." From behind the vampire lord stepped his two bodyguards, Nagash and Villarias. Arek looked around the room again and saw that he was surrounded by vampires. "You seem confused."  
  
"I told you to go north, I never expected to run into your kind here."  
  
"Ah, but you did, five years ago. I must say, when I returned here to find them gone, I thought of you first. Tell me, did they fight well?"  
  
"They fought well enough to deserve a stake through their hearts. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more pressing matters to attend to."  
  
"Ah, yes, the Bhaalist cult. Well you see I have allied myself with them, and they would not be pleased if you left here alive. Goodbye, Paladin Arek." With that, Nehekaptra, Nagash, Villarias, and another three vampires transformed and left through the whole Arek had made. The other vampires attacked, snarling and shrieking at Arek as they approached. Arek only grinned.  
  
Octavion noticed the six bats fly through a hold in the wall and ran over to look. All he saw were shadows moving around a room. Before he could call out, a bright burst of light filled the room, accompanied by shrieks of death and pain. In the middle of that light, he saw a shadow of a man. A shock wave followed the burst of light, and Octavion was blown back. When he looked back at the whole, Arek walked into the manor once again, looking quite disgusted. "If you value your sense of smell, no one go in there." Tavion walked over to the hole with a torch lit. Inside were dozen or more charred bodies, all with the remnants of fangs. Tavion looked back to see Arek talking with Octavion. Arek then said aloud, "Come on, we need to get down to the dungeons to meet with the Drow." 


End file.
